ORANGE JUICE
by Interstella0
Summary: Kageyama y Hinata tienen un accidente durante una práctica, lo que provoca en una lesión para el azabache y el pelirrojo se hará cargo de la recuperación de su compañero hasta que se mejore. Sentimientos desconocidos y decisiones difíciles desencadenaran esta serie de eventos ¿Qué pasara con estos dos? KAGEHINA
1. Lesión

HAIKYUU!

ORANGE JUICE

Capitulo 1. Lesión

El reloj marcaban las cinco con cuarenta y seis minutos, apenas y si las manecillas se movían de su lugar, casi inmóviles. El atardecer se ponía sobre el gimnasio de la escuela preparatoria Karasuno y ya sólo faltaban catorce minutos para que las prácticas vespertinas terminaran y así todos los jóvenes estudiantes se fueran a sus casas antes de que la noche los alcanzara.

Algunas aulas y campos de entrenamiento comenzaban a despejarse disipando el murmullo de los jóvenes deportistas. Dentro del gimnasio era otra historia, a pesar de sus dimensiones, supuraba calor y el silencio más halagador era sofocante. Incluso los maestros encargados se sentían nerviosos por la energía que emitía la cancha.

En la última hora de entrenamiento habían decidido debatirse en una partida de voleibol las responsabilidades de limpieza, a fin de cuentas iban a tener un partido y la apuesta sólo era para motivar más a los chicos a esforzarse más en las practicas. El primero en llegar a los veintiséis puntos en un set ganaba y el perdedor seria quien se quedaría a limpiar el gimnasio hasta tarde. No era tan simple, de verdad tenían algo importante en juego, pues llevaban semanas usando el gimnasio arduamente, ya que un partido contra sus rivales de Nekoma se aproximaba, y el gimnasio necesitaba una ardua limpieza. Limpieza que el perdedor tendría que realizar diariamente por el resto del mes.

El sudor se resbalaba por sus frentes llevaban casi una hora jugando y los puntos apenas y si se movían. Para ser un set, el juego había durado demasiado. Primer ingreso contra los de tercero, 24-25, a favor de los mayores. Y todo porque los servicios de Hinata apestaban, brindándoles el punto decisivo a los mayores.

-Ey, esta la tienes que anotar ¿entendiste?

-¡Calla! Sólo me pones más nervioso… -contestó el menor- ¡Sólo levanta la pelota y verás como anoto!

-¡Más te vale!

Ese era el plan. Un rápido de Hinata mientras que Yamaguchi fingía golpear la bola.

Para cuando la jugada empezó, todo se fue en picada. Hinata había golpeado el balón pero a duras penas y si había pasado la red y la pelota no dejaba de regresar una y otra vez a su cancha. Hinata cada vez estaba más nervioso y por más que trataba de hacer un rápido era detenido por los brazos del capitán Daichi. Tenían que cambiar de táctica y rápido.

Tsukishima estaba libre, pero Kageyama tenía que esperar a que Hinata estuviera en el aire para acercarse más a este y entregarle la pelota en un pase cortó cuando todos los blockers estuvieran en el aire.

Ajusto el pase y la pelota paso justo encima del brazo de Hinata, pasando directamente hacia el brazo del rubio y anotando un punto más para los menores.

Kageyama observaba la pelota descender con rapidez hacia el piso atravesando las piernas de sus superiores. Y antes de que pudiera retroceder o siquiera sonreír su vista se fue a negros y su conciencia desapareció.

XoxoxoxoX

Veinte o treinta minutos, quizá una o dos horas. Cuanto tiempo había transcurrido era un misterio.

Se sentó sobre el colchón y se apretó la cabeza. Le dolía un poco y aún se sentía mareado. Observo a su alrededor y se encontró con las cortinas y sabanas de la enfermería.

-Oh, estas despierto- Comentó su capitán entrando por una de las cortinas.

Ajusto sus ojos, observando las sombras que se reflejaban atrás de Daichi y noto la melena anaranjada de su enemigo asomando por la orilla de la tela y la cabellera blanca de su superior Sugawara.

-Vaya, golpe que se han dado. Hinata tiene un moretón en la frente del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. -Agrego el mayor tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué paso? -fue lo único que pudo preguntar aún confundido.

Daichi se sentó al lado de Kageyama acomodándose en la orilla del colchón.

-Cuando le diste el pase a Tsukishima te acercaste tanto a la red, que Hinata termino cayendo sobre ti y los dos se golpearon muy fuerte contra el piso. El pobre cayó sobre ti, peor gracias a eso sólo tiene un chichón pero tú… -Daichi recargo su mano derecha sobre el pie izquierdo del menor que aun estaba bajo las sabanas.

-¡Ah!- se quejó el azabache.

-Era de esperarse… -Daichi levanto la sabana revelando el pie hinchado del menor. -Debe ser una esguince, como sea el doctor dijo que deberías hacerte una radiografía, pero ya es tarde… -Daichi se aclaró la voz y preguntó- ¿Kageyama, hay alguien que pudiera venir por ti?

Kageyama buscó en su mente, pero sus padres estaban fuera, por lo menos por dos semanas y no tenia hermanos o tíos a los que pudiera recurrir.

-Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad…

-¡Yo podría llevarlo! -La voz de Hinata se escuchó detrás de la cortina.

Daichi se volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y el pelirrojo se acercó a los azabaches empujando las cortinas.

-Hoy me vine en bicicleta, creo que podría llevarlo hasta su casa sin ningún problema.

-Pero Hinata… -El mayor hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras- Kageyama es así… –extendió sus manos- y tu eres así… -Encogió el espacio entre ellas, sin poderse explicar- No creo que puedas llevar a Kageyama hasta su casa… -una gota de sudor resbalo por su mejilla- No que no seas fuerte y eso, después de todo tu eres… ¡Puej!

Daichi recibió un golpe en la espalda, sacándole el aire e interrumpiéndolo. Sugawara tomó la palabra.

-¿Qué tiene de malo, Daichi? Aquí tenemos un voluntario que dice que puede hacerlo… -Suga le cerró el ojo a su amigo y le extendió unas medicinas al chico pelirrojo– Las pequeñas son para ti y las demás son para Kageyama asegúrate de que se las tome ¿si?

-Suga… -Daichi lo observo. A lo que recibió otro golpe y un jalón para levantarlo de la cama y arrastrarlo por los suelos- Bueno, nosotros veremos cómo va el gimnasio y nos retiramos. Cuídense de camino a casa chicos.

El azabache fue arrastrado por el pasillo a manos del platinado, en completo silencio.

Y de Hinata, el chico energético, no se había escuchado ni una sola palabra desde su ofrecimiento.

Kageyama observó a Hinata que aún seguía estático desde su posición, no muy cerca no muy lejos. Sus muñecas estaban cerradas sobre los bordes de la bolsa con medicina y sus labios estaban sellados con fuerza.

Era obvio lo que sucedía, incluso un cabeza hueca como él podía entenderlo. Hinata se sentía culpable, más culpable de lo normal.

-Lo si…- el pelirrojo apenas y si pudo confabular el inicio de la oración antes de que muriera en sus labios.

Kageyama suspiro.

-Y bien, cabeza de aire ¿Me vas ayudar o me voy a vendar yo solo?

Hinata levantó el rostro y nerviosamente caminó hacia él.

-¡AH! ¡EH! ¡CLARO!

Hinata saco de la bolsa una crema des inflamatoria y un rollo de venda. Tomó el pie del más alto y aplicó con gentileza la crema evitando tocar con fuerza la zona del talón. Su cuerpo se tenso mientras la pomada hacia efecto sobre su pierna pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras el otro se dedicaba a su nuevo trabajo. Tomó la venda y recubrió con torpeza el pie de su enemigo.

-Yo… -sus palabras volvieron a perderse en el abismo.

-Este vendaje no va a durar ni un día, idiota.

-¡¿Qué dices!? -Levanto la voz y luego volvió a encogerse cuando los ojos del azabache se encontraron con los suyos.

Kageyama volvió a suspirar, este enemigo no era rival para él en esta situación.

-Dilo…

-¿Eh? -dijo el menor.

-¡Que lo digas! Si vas a estar todo el día así mejor me regreso arrastrando a mi casa.

Hinata lo observó por unos segundos y luego regresó a sus manos, buscando las palabras.

-Yo… lo siento…

-¿Ah? -se quejó- ¿Eso es todo? Porque si lo es…

-¡No! ¡No es todo! -subió la voz.

-Continúa…

-Yo…, todo fue mi culpa. No me di cuenta del pase a Tsukishima hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, y por el asombro no controle mi cuerpo cayendo sobre ti. Y sé que todo es mi culpa, porque aún no soy bueno… ¡Por eso!... ¡Por eso! -Volvió a repetir con más fuerza- Déjame cuidar de ti hasta que tus padres regresen.

-¿Eh?

Hinata se acerco al azabache haciendo que este se pegara a la pared tratando de alejarlo.

-Si les dices a tus padres lo que paso, seguro regresaran de donde quiera que estén, preocupados por ti y todo es mi culpa… -Tomo aire, sacando más fuerza- Si es una esguince, si lo es, seguro en unas dos semanas sanará y tus padres no sabrán de nada.

Kageyama tomó aire, considerando la propuesta del menor.

-Dos semanas… si es una esguince ¿y si no?

-¡Me quedare el tiempo que sea necesario! Incluso me disculpare con tus padre por mentir… por todo… ¡Lo juro!

-No me convence, eres muy molesto y yo me puedo cuidar solo. -El azabache empujó la sabana y preparó sus piernas para bajar de la cama. Primero el derecho y luego izquierdo. En cuanto su pie lastimado toco el suelo su cuerpo se retorció de dolor cayendo nuevamente en la cama.

-¡No seas terco! ¡Anda!

Hinata jaló del brazo de Kageyama sentándolo en la cama, tratando de recargar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. La posición en la que se encontraban para cuando Kageyama se pudo levantar era por demás rara, apenas y si Hinata podía servir de muleta. No durarían demasiado, ni siquiera se podía imaginar llegando hasta donde había dejado su bicicleta el pelirrojo, más las mochilas y las maletas de deportes. Era una idea que rebasaba la estupidez.

Dieron un paso y apenas y si se pudieron sostener.

-¡Esto va a ser imposible! -Se quejó el azabache- Deberías pedirle ayuda a Asahi o Tsukishima. Ellos podrían llevarme.

-¡No!

-¡Hinata no seas necio!

-¡No me lo puedo permitir! –Hinata levantó el rostro y lo encaro, muy cerca de su barbilla- Yo te hice esto, yo te debo ayudar. No puedo permitir que los demás arreglen lo que yo hice, además… unf…-un suspiro se salió de su garganta evitando que terminara su frase.

-¿Hinata?

-¡Basta, te vienes conmigo quieras o no!- y jalo su cuerpo por los pasillos.

El líquido frio que empapaba la manga de su suéter trató de ignorarlo. El menor hacia lo que podía para aferrarse a no llorar frente a él y llevarlo hasta el aparcadero. En silencio aceptó su ayuda.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela Hinata lo sentó en las escaleras, para así poder ir por la bicicleta y evitar que el más alto hiciera más esfuerzos, no más de los necesarios hasta que recibiera la atención médica adecuada.

La escuela apenas y si tenía luz y en el gimnasio sólo se veían las sombras de sus compañeros, cerrando las puertas a lo lejos. En la entrada sólo se podía ver la luz del pasillo que iluminaba las zapateras vacías de sus compañeros y las puertas cerradas de los salones.

Recargo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y a lo lejos escuchó las cadenas oxidadas del pelirrojo acercándose. Una bicicleta de tamaño normal con una sentadera trasera de apariencia incomoda.

El pelirrojo sonrió a su lado y se acomodó sosteniendo la bicicleta, orgulloso.

-Y bien… ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto? -preguntó Kageyama lanzando una mirada asesina- Es obvio que no podrás conmigo, las mochilas y todo lo demás.

Hinata lo observó y trató de analizar la situación.

-Bueno… lo único que te duele es el pie ¿no?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –cuestionó molesto.

-Veras… tú podrías cargar las mochilas y yo podría, pedalear hasta tu casa.

-Uno, no pienso ser tu burro de carga y dos ¿Dónde diablos me voy a sentar?

-Abra…

-¿Ah?

-Abrazado a mi espalda -Dijo con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni loco pienso ir por ahí como si fuera tu novia!

-¡No hay de otra! -gritó- Tampoco es como si yo quisiera que pensaran eso… pero… -comenzó a disminuir la voz- tengo que hacerlo, por favor...

-Kageyama lanzó la mochila de Hinata en sus brazos.

-Bien, pero tu cargas tus cosas, no pienso recargarme en tu espalda, idiota.

-¿Enserio?

-Anda… antes de que me arrepienta, ayúdame a pararme.

Hinata ayudó nuevamente a Kageyama, acomodándolo sobre el portaequipajes y asegurando las cosas de Kageyama para que no se fueran a caer. Se subió al asiento delantero y esperó hasta que el más alto pasara sus brazos por su cintura.

Kageyama sintió el escalofrió que paso por la espalda de Hinata.

-Ey, no te pongas nervioso –comentó molesto.

-No…no…no… ¡No estoy nervioso! -renegó y comenzó a pedalear con fuerza– Sólo dime por donde.

El camino hacia su casa fue una completa odisea. Las figuras necias sobre la bicicleta vieja de su compañero eran completamente cómicas. Pasar por los bordes y calles angostas fue lo peor. Y el pobre de Hinata tratando de mantener el equilibrio con un sujeto veinte centímetros más alto y con la pierna vendada daba pena con solo mirarlos. Si fuera de día probablemente hubieran sido la burla de la gente, tenían suerte que la noche fuera cómplice de esa escena.

Al llegar a su casa fue lo mismo. Kageyama le entregó las llaves de su casa y con suerte pudieron llegar a la sala.

-¿Podría usar tu teléfono? Tengo que avisar a mi hermana y a mamá que me quedaré aquí.

-¿Si te vas a quedar? No pensé que fueras tan serio.

-¡Claro que hablaba enserio!

-Bueno, esta por allá -movió su cabeza, indicando el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina- está sobre el desayunador.

-Vuelvo en un momento, no hagas ningún esfuerzo.

Kageyama tiro sus cosas bajo el sillón, y trato de recostarse sobre los cojines, completamente fatigado y el dolor en la pierna lo estaba matando. En cuento Hinata se distrajera el amarraría bien las vendas para no hacerlo sentir peor.

Cerró sus ojos, cubriendo sus parpados de la luz con el reverso de su brazo.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz apagada de su compañero, suponiendo hablando con su mamá. Agudizo su oído y puso atención.

-Si… si… -El chico se escuchaba preocupado- Lo sé mamá, pero es mi culpa… -hizo otra pausa- No, mamá, está solo y no lo puedo dejar…

Era seguro que tendría problemas en casa.

-No mamá es mi responsabilidad, por lo menos debo asegurarme de que está bien… aja… -Hinata suspiro y se mantuvo cayado por un largo rato- Lo siento…

¿Por qué se disculpaba?

-Sí, hasta mañana… gracias mamá.

El chico colgó y Kageyama pretendió estar ocupado en su celular.

-¿Tuviste problemas?

-¿Eh? ¡AH! ¡No!... Sólo me dijeron que no causara problemas.

-Esos ya los causaste -regañó.

-¡Vamos Kageyama, mañana iremos al doctor y verás que en una nada estaremos jugando voleibol otra vez! -trató de animar al azabache aunque este no lo necesitara- De verdad es una suerte que sea fin de semana.

No había de otra forma, tendrían que ir con el doctor a primera hora en la mañana y solo no podía hacerlo, por lo menos no con esa pierna. Hinata por mientras se mantenía en silencio frente a él.

-Hinata, apestas.

-Lo sé, lo siento. -El chico solo asintió.

-No, Hinata, no entiendes, literal, apestas -Ninguno de los dos se había bañado al salir de la práctica.

-Oh… y…

-Mira, va a ser imposible que subamos las escaleras. Por lo menos por hoy. Tenemos suerte de que hay una habitación de invitados aquí abajo, creo que hay futones extra en el closet.

-¿Y el baño?

-Hay uno aquí abajo, bueno es una regadera…

-A mi me va bien

Kageyama bajo el rostro escondiendo su mirada.

-Si me vas a ayudar, mete un banco a la regadera y ayúdame a llegar, yo me… yo me puedo bañar solo, me siento asqueroso.

Hinata comenzó sudar frio al pensar en desnudar a su enemigo.

-Me parece justo.

-Mientras podrías ir por ropa para mí y acomodar el cuarto. Todo está a la mano, será fácil para un cabeza hueca como tú.

-¡OYE!

-¡PIE!

-hmmmm… -Hinata renegó- Bueno, vamos.

Hinata llevó al azabache hasta la regadera, dejando un banco para él debajo de la ducha.

-Espera hasta que traiga la ropa, no me quiero encontrar con una vista que no quiero ver.

-Y que lo digas. Mi cuarto es el primero subiendo las escaleras. Toma lo que sea para ti y algo para mí.

Hinata corrió al cuarto de Kageyama en la planta alta. Tomó prestado lo que encontró y corrió con el más alto para dejarla a su lado, junto con una toalla.

-¡IIIIH!- gritó.

-¡ES SOLO UNA CAMISA!

Kageyama ya estaba bajo la ducha sin camisa, esperando por Hinata.

-¡Ni siquiera estoy mojado!

Hinata regresó el aire que había escapado y dejo la ropa al lado de Kageyama.

-¿seguro que puedes solo?

-¡AUNQUE NO PUDIERA!

-¡Esta bien, está bien! Si necesitas algo… llama. Estaré arreglando el cuarto.

Hinata cerró la puerta al salir, dejando a Kageyama solo con el problema de la regadera. No era que le diera pena, a fin de cuentas los dos eran hombres y tenian lo mismo. Pero el pensamiento de desnudar a Kageyama jamas le habia cruzado la mente, ni soñando. Seguia dandole vueltas al asunto hasta que escucho el agua correr del otro lado de la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Si kageyama habia conenzado a bañarse seguro todo habia salido bien.

Caminó hasta la habitación que su compañero le había indicado. Admirando la simpleza del lugar, lo que le recordó que casi no había tenido tiempo de observar con detenimiento la casa del azabache. Su cuarto era azul y muy simple. Con algunas medallas pegadas al escritorio. Suspiró, las personas bajitas como el no destacaban tanto en deportes como para ganar medallas, en lo que fuese. Ni modo, era su suerte y tenía que aceptarlo.

Camino hasta el closet y diviso el futon en la última repisa, en la más alta por supuesto. Así tenía que ser.

Saltó una y otra vez hasta que alcanzo la orilla del futon y jaló con fuerza. El peso del colchon cayó sobre él dejandolo sin aliento. Seguro Kageyama lo había escuchado incluso con la regadera abierta. Se levantó aventando el futon a un lado y lo arrastró por el piso hasta ponerlo a un lado en el centro.

El segundo futon estaba mas lejos y aparentemente más difícil de alcanzar pero la pila de sabanas que se habia formado desde el deslave que había provocado lo ayudo a alcanzarlo con mas facilidad. Acomodó el futon, uno al lado del otro, a una distancia considerable. Poniendo un par de almohadas y sabanas para cada uno.

Sonrió para sus adentros, reconociendo su arduo trabajo hasta que Kageyama llamó por él.

Hinata lo llevo hasta la sala donde Kageyama esperaría por él para cenar juntos e irse a dormir.

-No tardo, no hagas nada sin mi ¿sí?

Kageyma asintió y prendió el televisor. Cambio una y otra vez de canal hasta que decidió dejarlo en una película. Ninguna en particular, pero toda la programación era completamente aburrida.

Escucho la regadera correr y se recargó en el respaldo del sillon apoyando su barbilla sobre uno de los cojines, elevando su pierna sobre la mesa de centro. Toda esa situación era un verdadero fastidio para él. No estaba acostumbrado a depender de alguien y ahora se veía a sí mismo como alguien que miserablemente necesitaba de alguien hasta para caminar.

No culpaba a Hinata, probablemebte si le preguntaran, la responsabilidad era de los dos o más bien no, era un accidente y él lo comprendía pero no estaba totalmente cómodo con la situación. Esas cosas ocurrían todo el tiempo y él no estaba excento. Tampoco es como si pudiera cuidarse sólo en una situación asi, apenas y si podia caminar. Si sus padres estuvieran ahi probablemente se sentiria más tranquilo, pero por el momento tendría que arreglárselas con Hinata.

El pequeño Hinata. Toda esta situación hacía ver al pelirrojo más pequeño de lo normal. Tal vez su forma de desenvolverse en la cancha lo hacía parecer más alto o imponente, pero seguro que le estaba costando ayudarlo. Hay cosas que el talento no puede arreglar ¿verdad?

Deicidio despejar su mente concentrándose en su estomago que demandaba comida y en lo cansado que estaba.

Sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco y sin darse cuenta sucumbio.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Cuando despertó un hilo de baba corria por su mejilla y empapaba su acojinado sillón. Su brazo izquierdo estaba humedo y ni hablar de lo entumida que estaba su pierna sobre la mesa. Sintió un peso demás sobre su hombro y se acomodo para observar.

El idiota de Hinata se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro. Un bueno para nada.

Revisó en el televisor la hora, marcando la media noche.

-Oye, ey, Hinata idiota -Kageyama movía su hombro de arriba a abajo para despertarlo- Ey, que mi hombro no es cama ¡Hinata!

El chico no se movía ni un poco.

-¡Hinata la casa se incendia!

-¡¿Queeeeé?! –Hinata saltó alterado del sillón- ¡Que haces ahí sentado Kageyama... -el pobre hablaba rápidamente- ... Llama al 911! ¡Los bomberos! ¡Los niños! ¡¿Donde están?! -Hinata sacudía a un ya molesto Kageyama de un lado a otro.

-¡Idiota es mentira, despierta de una vez!

-¿Eh? -Hinata observo a su alrededor molesto- ¿Por qué haces eso? ¡Eres lo peor Kageyama!

Kageyama se cruzo de brazos y se volteó molesto.

-¿Por qué te dormiste en el sillón conmigo? -bufó.

Hinata se sonrojo e inflo sus mejillas.

-Porque por más que te hable jamás despertaste. Me senté un rato a ver si despertabas pero nada. Y no te podía llevar arrastrando a la cama. Así que apague la luz… aparte estaba buena la película todo era tan ¡Waaah! Y ¡Pa pa pa pa paw! ¡Fue genial!

-¿Y luego?

-Me acomodé a tu lado y no supe cuando me quede dormido.

-idiota...

Hinata apretó los dientes tragándose cualquier palabra mordaz que se fuese a escapar de sus labios.

-¿Aún tienes hambre? -preguntó el pelirrojo, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Kageyama se apretó más de brazos, recordando que aún no habían comido nada.

-Sí... ¿sabes cocinar?

-Soy un hermano mayor ¿sabes? Puede que sólo piense en volibol pero tengo muchas otras habilidades. Ven cenemos algo y vayamos a dormir.

Kageyama se apoyo en Hinata y espero en la mesa hasta que la comida estuvo lista. Algo ligero pues ya era de noche.

Al llegar a la habitación Hinata y Kageyama se tiraron a los futones y el vendaje en la pierna de kageyama ya estaba mejor. Antes de salir del baño lo había arreglado el mismo.

Hinata apago lo luz se envolvio en las sábanas.

-Gracias, Hinata -Dijo nervioso.

Hinata rio un poco y afirmó.

-Si necesitas orinar me despiertas. ¡Hasta mañana Tontoyama!

-Hinata idiota ¡Que asqueroso!

Hinata rio y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al azabache. Ambos durmieron a la expectativa de una tranquila recuperación, algo que probablemente no sucedería.

XoxoxoxoX

Hola y buenas noches ¡WOOP! Me subo al tren de los fics Kagehinas con una historia que probablemente duré algunos capítulos jejeje. Espero que no se hayan aburrido con este capítulo, yo sólo diré que en el próximo habrá cosas más interesantes cofcofmásyaoicofcof cofcofunsueñohumedocofcof pero eso lo sabrán hasta la próxima semana. Lo cual es el plan, ir subiendo un capitulo por semana. Ya tengo los próximos capítulos listos pero como estoy en finales tengo que repartir esto para no morir, pero bueno… si les gusto dejen un review, si no pues también jejeje.

Un beso a todas.


	2. Realidad o Ficción

HAIKYUU!

ORANGE JUICE

Capitulo 2. ¿Realidad o Ficción?

Dormir con el pie vendado era demasiado incomodo y peor aún ya que se trataba de su primera vez experimentando una lesión de ese tipo. Siempre había sido una persona cuidadosa ya fuese dentro de un partido o durante un entrenamiento, por lo que sólo le había tocado observar a sus compañeros adoloridos, pero esta vez le tocaba vivirlo en su propia carne. Donde el dolor viajaba desde la punta del dedo gordo hasta la rodilla. Un ligero hormigueo en la planta del pie comenzaba a hacer presencia incomodándolo de sobremanera.

Kageyama, a pesar de sus conocimientos, se había puesto la venda demasiado apretada y había olvidado untarse el ungüento para la inflamación, por lo que el dolor se extendía con rapidez.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, despertando por la incomodidad en la que se encontraba y con la resignación de volver a realizar la tarea de vendar su pierna por sí solo una vez más. Trató de ajustarse a la luz de la habitación pero apenas y si podía distinguir objetos a no más de unos 10 centímetros de distancia, unos pocos reflejos que se transparentaban desde las cortinas de la habitación. Sacó el brazo izquierdo que se encontraba bajo las sabanas y se frotó los ojos con pesadez. Le dolía la espalda y se sentía entumido de todo el cuerpo. Dormir en aquella posición tan recta era demasiado, incluso para él. Quiso levantarse para continuar con su tarea pero algo se lo impidió, donde el reconocimiento de un peso ajeno al de suyo fue inevitable.

Y ahí lo vio.

Hinata abrazado a su pecho, encajando su pequeña mandíbula sobre la clavícula del azabache, respirando apaciblemente sobre su piel desnuda dejando al descubierto lo profundo de su sueño.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron rápidamente. Vaya Idiota, otra vez se acercaba demasiado a él ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que para él ni "Fu" ni "Fa"? Que lo único que los unía era el voleibol. Apreciaba a Hinata como jugador, pero aún no podía definir una línea de amistad con el pelirrojo.

Trató de alejarlo, moviendo de arriba abajo con su hombro al chico pero al otro no pareció importarle ni un poco, murmurando palabras incomprensibles para volverse a acomodar alrededor de su cuerpo. Dejando viajar sus manos desde el pecho del azabache hasta su vientre abrazándose con más fuerza al más alto.

Su respiración se detuvo por un segundo y el color en sus mejillas era comparable con el carmesí del uniforme de Nekoma. Una vez más caía en cuenta de lo inapropiado de la situación.

Si Hinata se despertaba en ese momento se encontraría con la sorpresa de su mano derecha sobre el vientre del más alto y no exactamente con el tacto de un vientre bajo la textura de la tela sino un vientre desnudo por la incursión de su mano dentro de su camiseta más aparte la desagradable noción de observar como Kageyama tomaba su mano.

Hinata era un hombre y él también. Si explicaba la situación de la mejor manera posible, todo quedaría resuelto. Incluso alguien como Hinata podía comprender que tomar su mano mientras él está dormido para quitarla de su vientre desnudo no quería decir absolutamente nada, mucho menos que él pensara hacer algo con ella. Por supuesto.

Su espalda comenzó a sudar frio.

Tendría que quitar esa mano a como diera lugar si quería recuperar un poco de su dignidad. Exhaló con fuerza y metió la mano bajo la colcha buscando la contraría. Suavemente la palpo, buscando alguna reacción por parte del pelirrojo y al notar ausencia de movimiento la tomó con delicadeza y la fue levantando de su estomago lo más lento posible. No quería que las cosas se fueran a interpretar peor. El tomándole la mano a Hinata a media noche sobre su vientre desnudo, cerca de su… parte baja. No, no, no, claro que no. El no era esa clase de persona y esas cosas prefería hacerlas con una chica.

Sujeto suavemente la mano del menor acariciando las yemas de sus dedos. Las manos de Hinata eran sorpresivamente pequeñas y cálidas ¿Cómo era que posible que golpeara el balón con tanta fuerza? Teniendo unas manos así de pequeñas y suaves. La apretó un poco entre las suyas, sintiendo el calor apoderarse de su rostro, y para que no se le fuese a soltar entrelazo con el pulgar el reverso de su mano. Ya casi la podía poner sobre el cuerpo del contrario, una vez ahí podía soltarla y fingir demencia si el pelirrojo despertaba bruscamente por el contacto.

Sólo tendría que empujarlo a un lado y fingir que nada de eso había pasado. De hecho si lo pensaba claramente, nada había pasado, ni tendría porque pasar, pero claramente se sentía nervioso y más de lo normal. Ni siquiera un partido había hecho que su corazón se acelerara de esa manera. Era extraño y preocupante.

Tal vez el tamaño y la suavidad del menor le provocaban ternura ya que eran características parecidas a los de una chica. Se detuvo a sí mismo, no podía seguir indagando en ese asunto mientras tuviera la mano del menor entre las suyas o comenzaría a sudar de nerviosismo, contuvo la respiración y puso la mano de Hinata sobre su cadera y la soltó.

Misión cumplida ya no estaban abrazados.

Ahora debía mover su cabeza.

Kageyama tomó del rostro de Hinata y lo empujó un poco hacia la derecha pero este volvía a caer por su propio peso una y otra vez sobre su hombro.

En un último intento por alejarlo de su cuerpo empujó con fuerza el rostro del menor dejándolo rodar por la almohada pero este cayó nuevamente sobre su hombro, con los labios abiertos chocando directamente contra su piel. Plantando un suave beso sobre esta. El menor murmuro algo dentro de sus sueños, provocándole cosquillas al azabache mientras los pequeños labios de Hinata dejaban besos inocentes en su hombro sin saberlo.

Su boca se quedo así, abierta, exhalando aire caliente sobre su hombro desnudo. Y Kageyama maldijo el momento en el que decidió dormir con una camiseta sin mangas. Su corazón latía con fuerza y casi podía escucharlo retumbando por las paredes de la habitación y haciendo eco en sus odios.

Contuvo una vez más la respiración, si esa situación seguía podía morir en ese momento de un infarto. Tomó una decisión definitiva a ese idiota le tendría que empujar desde el pecho si lo quería alejar de él definitivamente.

Lo volvió a mover y esta vez sus labios rozaron con ternura su piel en un suave movimiento.

-Kageyama –murmuró el pelirrojo entre sus sueños.

Otro escalofrió recorrió su espina, esa era la última. Su corazón no podía más y no pensaba soportar más.

Hinata volvió a murmurar algo sobre su piel y explotó.

No podía más lo iba empujar.

Y lo hizo.

-¡AAAAAAAH! -Hinata a gritó al rodar por el suelo- ¡¿Qué te sucede Tontoyama?!

-Tú estabas todo abrazado a mí mientras dormías.

Podía admitirlo. Admitir que Hinata se había quedado dormido encima de él, siempre y cuando no revelara exactamente en qué tipo de posición se encontraban. Era una suerte que los dos no se hubieran despertado al mismo, hubiera sido demasiado incomodo para ambos, pero de esta forma podía usarlo de defensa. De escudo y fachada para su nerviosismo actual.

-¡¿Qué yo qué?!

-¡Hinata, idiota! ¿¡Para qué iba a inventar algo así!?

Hinata rió nervioso y se sentó sobre el futon, rascando su nuca.

-Debe ser una mala costumbre, a veces Natsu me pide que la abrace mientras duerme… por eso… yo…

-¡Por eso nada! Yo no soy tu hermana –refunfuñó.

-Ya, ya, lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

-Más te vale –Regaño el azabache. Se quitó la sabana con rapidez y comenzó a desenrollar el vendaje por sí sólo.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué no lo ves? Me quitó el vendaje porque está muy apretado, ya no siento la pierna.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no te lo dejé así!

-¡Por supuesto que no, tú me lo dejaste todo flojo!

Hinata gateó hasta su pie.

-¡Déjame hacerlo una vez más! –Se estiró hasta él interruptor, tratando de encender la luz- En la enfermería lo hice así porque estaba nervioso pero ahora lo haré bien. ¡Lo juró!

Kageyama lo observo y soltó la venda dejando que el chico actuara.

-Adelanté…

Hinata se volvió a agachar a su lado, tomó la venda, y comenzó aplicando primero el ungüento que habían dejado sobre uno de los escritorios.

Kageyama observaba con detención las acciones de Hinata, sin quitar la vista de las pequeñas manos que hasta hace solo unos minutos había sostenido y que con suavidad curaban su pierna adolorida. Una vez más el calor subió por sus mejillas y se regaño a sí mismo por volver a pensar en el pelirrojo como algo adorable.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hinata, moviendo los ojos nervioso.

-¿De qué hablas? –contestó.

-Siento que me estas observando mucho…

-Me aseguro de lo hagas bien, idiota. Nada más que eso.

-Oh… -Hinata apretó el vendaje, haciendo gemir un poco al azabache.

-¡Ey!

-Un poco de venganza… -río por lo bajo.

Kageyama apretó los labios y decidió cambiar su punto de foco, buscando algo en lo que perderse pero nuevamente sus ojos volvieron a caer en Hinata traicionándolo una vez más.

Observo su cabello anaranjado, el que hasta hace unos minutos poco había rozado su mejilla. Sus labios suaves y rozados que se movían nerviosamente mientras dedicaba toda su atención a su pierna. Su cuerpo esbelto. El rostro fino y pequeño. Y las pecas, ligeras pero rosáceas pecas que apenas se asomaban si observabas con atención. Después de todo Hinata era pelirrojo ¿no? Era normal que tuviera pecas aunque fueran casi invisibles.

Apretó las manos sobre las sabanas, sintiéndose impotente y juzgándose a sí mismo por observar a Hinata bajo esos criterios. Adorable, adorable. Hinata, era Hinata ¿Cómo podía un chico tener algo de adorable? Y más un idiota que no podía jugar al voleibol decentemente. Su enemigo.

Se sentía inquieto.

-¡Listo! –sonrío el pelirrojo.

-¡Gracias, ahora duerme!

Kageyama tomo la sabana y se cubrió hasta la cara, ocultando su rostro.

-¡¿Qué!? -se quejó el más pequeño- Así, sin más, ¿Sólo te vas a dormir?

-¡Sí! Y… Tu… ¡Tu también! ¡Hasta mañana! –Intentó dar la vuelta a su cuerpo para darle la espalda al menor pero su pie adolorido le dio una punzada al intentar moverse. Lo que sólo atino a que el azabache se encogiera de dolor y a hacerse un ovillo bajo las sabanas. Ahogo el dolor y espero a que Hinata apagara las luces para quitar la sabana de su rostro.

Uno, dos, tres pasos y la luz estaba pagada. Escuchó el peso de Hinata caer sobré el futon y el paso de su respiración descendiendo. Esperó unos minutos más, lo suficiente hasta que se aseguro de que el pelirrojo podría estar dormido. Bajó la sabana, sacando su rostro poco a poco, aún sentía las mejillas ardiendo por lo sucedió, por su pensamientos, por todo. Para él era la primera vez que un amigo se quedaba en su casa y no sabía sí podía considerar a Hinata como un amigo. Se dio una bofetada mentalmente. Lo cierto era que en su vida había hecho muy pocos amigos pero sabía diferenciar entre un amigo, enemigo y compañero pero no se podía sacar de la menté la pregunta del millón: ¿Qué era Hinata para él? ¿Un compañero de afición al vóley? ¿Amigos de un club? Bueno, lo cierto era que no odiaba al chico. Y ahora que podía observarlo con más detalle, Hinata una vez más caía en la categoría de adorable.

Hinata se estiró sobre la almohada enterrando su rostro y abriendo nuevamente sus labios en señal de un profundo sueño.

Y en efecto sus labios eran pequeños, como él.

La sangre volvió a circular por su rostro una vez más.

Esto no era bueno…

Era posible…

Quizá era posible…

¿Qué le gustara Hinata?

En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente hizo presión en su pie hinchado para que el dolor le recorriera el cuerpo en castigo por sus propios pensamientos. Por supuesto que no.

Hinata era hombre, el era hombre. Probablemente su cerebro no estaba recibiendo suficiente oxigeno o algo así, porque era imposible que si quiera la duda le hubiera cruzado por un segundo el cerebro. Imposible.

Hinata era Hinata. Era pequeño eso es todo. Y él era heterosexual, cien por ciento heterosexual.

Acomodó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, más tranquilo. No se dejaría llevar por un sentimiento confundido y perdido por su cerebro. Si descansaba y dejaba salir todo el estrés de ese día recuperaría la cordura.

**XoxoxoxxoxoxoxoX**

Kageyama sintió el aliento de alguien sobre su cuello.

-…yama… -escuchó entrecortado- Ey… -Hubo una queja y la voz comenzó a tener forma- Ey… uno más Kageyama, uno más…

Abrió sus ojos y debajo de su cuerpo, con la ropa arrugada y el cabello alborotado, estaba Hinata. Dio un respingo alejándose del cuerpo del menor pero las manos del contrario se levantaron y jalaron del cuello de su camiseta. Sus rostros se acercaron tanto que podía contar todas y cada una de las pestañas del pelirrojo.

-Uno más…- pronunció Hinata.

-¿Eh? –Cuestiono nervioso, demasiado cerca de su rostro, donde podía sentir como la respiración agitada del otro chocaba contra sus mejillas. No entendía que estaba sucediendo, hacía sólo unos minutos estaba recostado en su cama regañándose a sí mismo por sus pensamientos indecorosos.

-Un beso más, tonto… -El chico cerró los ojos y acerco el rostro del más alto al suyo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sorprendido. Hinata estaba bajo su cuerpo con los labios claramente hinchados, por lo que el suponía una larga sesión de besos salvajes. Protagonizados por él y por él pelirrojo.

¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

Estaba besando a Hinata. Y no un beso puro en la mejilla, un beso en los labios…

De lengua

¿En qué momento se había profundizado el beso?

Para cuando se dio cuenta sus manos ya estaban sobre el cuerpo de Hinata. Alborotando su cabello y arrugado su ya desalineada ropa.

Su cuerpo se movía inconscientemente, traicionado por la calentura del momento. Estaba completamente encima del menor y él pequeño apenas y si podía respirar un poco entre cada beso, dándole una apariencia más irresistible, necesitada.

Observó una vez más a Hinata, quien sonreía hacia Kageyama. Hinata lo empujo desde el pecho y se sentó sobre de él volteando los papeles.

-¡Ey! –se quejó.

-No debes mover tu pie recuerda -mencionó el pequeño.

Kageyama no supo que responder, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, pero no se resistía. Estaba ahí, recostado, con el cuerpo de su enemigo sobre el suyo. Ligero y suave, cálido.

Hinata descendió nuevamente sobre su cuerpo y beso sus labios lentamente, casi tortuosamente. Las manos de Kageyama reposaban al lado de sus caderas, haciendo fuerza sobre la ropa de Hinata como si tratara de detenerlo, pero era todo lo contrario. Lo estaba disfrutando y lo atraía hacia él.

Hinata poco a poco se colaba bajo su ropa, levantando lentamente su camiseta, tocando su vientre y colándose por sus costados. El beso se profundizaba, dejándolos sin aliento.

El pelirrojo lo ayudo a levantarse para poder sacarle la prenda que comenzaba a estorbar, dejándolo sólo en shorts. Beso la mejillas del pelirrojo y subió sus manos por su torso levantando su camisa, recorriendo su piel. Acariciando sus caderas, sus costillas y sus brazos, Hinata se sonrojo al igual que él.

-No me mires tanto –pronunció el más pequeño.

-Es tu problema –su voz salió demandante- yo quiero tocar tu cuerpo.

Hinata estaba avergonzado, terriblemente avergonzado.

Kageyama lo lanzo sobre el colchón, aprisionándolo.

-¡Tu pie…! –gritó preocupado.

-No me importa –respondió calmado sobre él.

-Kageyama, me asustas… -Dijo el menor evitando su rostro.

-Hinata… -El menor cerró los ojos. Kageyama lo tomo del rostro, beso su frente, sus labios, sus mejillas- Hinata -pronuncio nuevamente besando su cuello, su pecho, su vientre.

-¡Kageyama! –dijo avergonzado. Adelantándose a lo que presumía estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Kageyama cerró los ojos y sonrió

-Me gustas, Hinata.

Sus manos bajaron los shorts del menor acariciando sobre los calzoncillos el miembro del menor. Hinata apretó los labios suprimiendo sus ligeros gemidos con el reverso de su mano.

Kageyama se dedicaba a complacer la erección el menor mientras que con su lengua recorría su pequeño ombligo. Dejando suaves besos a su alrededor.

Bajo la tela molesta y por primera vez palpo el miembro del pelirrojo. Recorriendo con su mano de arriba abajo una y otra vez, deleitándose con los pequeños espasmos que recorrían su pequeño cuerpo y sabiéndose el responsable de ellos.

Aparto la mano que ahogaba los gemidos del pelirrojo y se apodero de sus labios consumiendo en su boca las palabras incomprensibles de placer que amenazaba con escapar. Mordió una de sus lóbulos y recorrió a besos dese su cuello hasta su erección.

Se detuvo y observo a Hinata antes de introducir el miembro en su boca.

-No te vengas tan rápido –pronuncio. A lo que recibió lo que pretendía ser una patada.

Sonrió e introdujo el miembro dentro de su boca. Primero dedicando su atención sólo en la punta para luego introducirlo completamente en su boca.

Hinata apenas y si pudo controlarse, apretando sus muslos al sentir la lengua del mayor recorrer su intimidad.

Sus movimientos eran suaves, moviendo su lengua de arriba abajo y acariciando con su mano la base de su pene. Hinata cubrió su rostro con su manos, pero no podía cubrir los gemidos y el rojo de su rostro, mucho menos la respiración agitada que inflaba su pecho con desesperación.

Aumento la velocidad tanto con su boca y como con sus manos al ritmo al que él menor se retorcía suplicando por un velocidad más lenta.

Hinata trató de alcanzarlo con sus manos para obligar a Kageyama a bajar el ritmo pero antes de que pudiera tocar su cabello sintió como Kageyama aumentaba el ritmo, metiendo su erección completamente dentro de su boca complaciendo completamente su erección. Apretando sus muslos para evitar que se moviese y lo alejara de su cuerpo. Sintió como poco a poco perdía la fuerza y como su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por el placer, las mejillas rojas, le pecho agitado e hinchado de excitación. Corriéndose en la boca del mayor.

-¡aaamw! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! -exhaló con placer mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Kageyama espero a que soltara toda su semilla, limpiando con su lengua los restos en su mano.

-Adorable…

Hinata enfureció proporcionándole un golpe directo y en la cabeza.

**XoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxX**

Otra vez vengo a FanFiction haciendo promesas que no cumpliré, aaah… pero bueno, me disculpo por no subir el capitulo el miércoles como tenía previsto, pero se me juntaron los finales como nunca y apenas y si ayer puede pegar el ojo en toda la semana. Era un milagro si lograba dormir unos 30 minutos al día :c

Pero aquí esta y como prometí hubo un sueño húmedo CHAN CHAN CHAN jejeje espero haya cumplido sus expectativas y que no me quedará tan cuche. Muchas gracias por los favs, los likes y sobre todo a las chicas que me dejaron review porque me subieron mucho el ánimo, los leí con mucho amor y felicidad.

Un beso y nos vemos la próxima semana ¡MUACK!

Son bienvenidos los reviews que la próxima semana habrá avances amorosos :P


	3. Fisura

HAIKYUU!

ORANGE JUICE

Capitulo 3. Fisura

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. Era de mañana, el cuarto estaba completamente iluminado. Volteó a todos lados sintiéndose culpable del peor crimen realizado en la humanidad. Hinata no estaba, peor aún, sus cosas estaban dobladas a su lado, incluso el pijama que le había prestado para dormir. Ni siquiera el futon estaba en el suelo.

Por lo menos estaba solo, porque lo sabía, había un problema mayor. Uno bajo la sabana, uno que no quería admitir.

Elevó su rostro de la almohada lentamente, observando lo inevitable: Tenía una erección.

Una erección, creada por un sueño húmedo con Hinata.

Carajo.

No había ni un ruido en la casa, suponiendo así que el joven pelirrojo se habría ido en la mañana. Por otro lado si tenía ese problema bajo la sabana probablemente Hinata lo habría visto al despertar. Ahogó su rostro en la almohada tratando de asfixiar su vergüenza, pensando en el espectáculo que le habría proporcionado al pelirrojo sin darse cuenta. Su rostro se sonrojo, deseando morir.

Le había dicho a Hinata que le gustaba. En voz fuerte y clara, y no había duda había intimidado con el pelirrojo, no había duda. No podía negarlo más, le gustaba Hinata. Aunque fuese en un sueño lo había hecho.

Era gay por Hinata.

Se dio la vuelta por la cama, desenrollando las sabanas que lo envolvían. Descubriendo su rostro y tomando la camiseta que el pelirrojo había dejado en el suelo. Aunque Hinata había usado el champo de su casa y ropa de su propiedad aún mantenía el aroma del menor. Respiro y aventó el articulo lejos de él avergonzándose de lo pervertido que debía lucir en esa situación.

Tenía un problema, un serio problema. Le gustaba el pelirrojo… pero tenía uno peor: El de sus pantalones.

Si estuviera en una situación cualquiera, solo iría al baño y como cualquier hombre lo resolvería, el problema es que si lo hacia lo haría pensando en el menor. Y eso no estaba bien, no podía aceptarlo.

Pero estaba solo…

Lo más seguro que se le ocurría en esa situación era que Hinata se habría ido a su casa al observar su asquerosidad matutina ¿Qué más daba si lo hacía pensando en él? Nadie podía leer sus pensamientos y estaba solo.

Kageyama cerró los ojos y bajo sus manos hasta llegar a su pantalón, tomo su miembro y comenzó el vaivén. Arriba y abajo, rápidamente para acabar de una vez por todas con esa situación.

Su mente se perdía, comenzaba a imaginar a Hinata haciendo eso por él con sus pequeñas manos. Pensando en su boca y su cuerpo, besando sus labios, su vientre, sus piernas.

Su respiración se agitaba, sudaba, apretó su mano libre contra sus labios para evitar que cualquier tipo de ruido se escapase de estos. Estaba solo pero no estaba demás tener un poco de cautela.

-Hin… -pronunció.

Cada vez era más pesado mantener la compostura, estaba listo.

-Hina…

-¡Kageyama! –Un Hinata muy contento entraba por la puerta de la habitación ignorando completamente lo que sucedía dentro de ella.

Kageyama tomó la sabana que lo cubría envolviéndose en ella rápidamente.

-¡Kageyama! ¡Ey! ¡Tontoyama! –Hinata lo movía de un lado a otro- ¡Que ya es de mañana! –Lo removió un poco más- …si ya vi que estabas despierto, muévete.

-Vete… -fue lo único que pronuncio.

-¿Eh?

Su rostro estaba ardiendo, apenas y si había logrado sacar su mano derecha de abajo de su ropa interior antes de que el menor se lanzara sobre su cuerpo. Cual erección ni que nada, la situación le había sacado hasta el alma.

-¡Muévete! -se sentó el azabache empujando el cuerpo del menor hacia un lado. Mientras intentaba ocultar su parte baja con la colcha.

-Oh… -Hinata dijo comprensivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Oooh"?

-Te estabas encargando de… eso…

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, de eso… lo vi en la mañana -Hinata sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda- Tontoyama, no te hagas el tonto. Vengo en 15 minutos por ti, el desayuno está listo, no te tardes más. –Hinata le cerró el ojo y se fue de la habitación- Esta juventud.

Imposible.

Simplemente imposible.

Su rostro estaba rojo, se quería morir. Hinata lo había descubierto en el acto. No había nada de que encargarse, por el momento sólo quería que algún Dios de la muerte se encargara de tomar su alma y llevárselo de una vez por todas.

Para él esto era peor que perder un partido contra Oikawa.

**Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

La mañana continúo su curso y Hinata regresó antes de los quince minutos. Los gritos molestos de Kageyama alegando que nada era como se lo imaginaba lo llevaron al cuarto a atender las quejas del mayor. Tomó otra ducha, esta vez con agua helada. Desayunaron rápidamente y como pudieron se montaron nuevamente sobre la bicicleta del pelirrojo.

El doctor los hizo dar mil y un vueltas, dentro del hospital. Primero la consulta, luego la radiografía, la espera para la radiografía y nuevamente otra consulta para la interpretación.

Su pie ya no estaba tan hinchado como el día anterior pero le era difícil caminar debido al dolor y Hinata apenas y si le servía de muleta provisional.

Ambos sentados frente al doctor, esperaban los resultados.

-¿Observan esta parte de aquí? -el doctor señaló- En esta parte del tobillo, tienes una fisura. No es muy grande para llegar a fractura pero el cuidado es el mismo como una, pero el dolor es el mismo al de un esguince. Estas en el limbo entre la fractura y el esguince.

-¿Entonces? –Cuestiono Kageyama.

-La buena noticia, es que no tienes un hueso roto. La mala es que una fisura es casi lo mismo, pero duele menos.

Kageyama suspiró.

-¿Qué debemos hacer doctor? –preguntó Hinata.

-Por lo pronto Tobio debe usar una férula… – El doctor observó nuevamente la radiografía– por lo menos unas dos semanas o cuatro, dependerá de cuanto se cuide.

-No podrás entrenar… - pronunció triste el pelirrojo.

-¡Uff! Nada de deportes y si se puede que sólo camine lo necesario, ya sea para ir a la escuela y ya. De ahí en parte nada.

-¿Absolutamente nada?

-De que puede caminar, puede, de que debe absolutamente no.

Kageyama observó a Hinata, se veía que se sentía en la punta de la culpabilidad. Kageyama suspiró y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Auch! –dijo angustiado sobando su cabeza.

-¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Kageyama.

Hinata bajó los brazos y evitó su mirada.

-Es mi culpa… –entristeció- …no podrás jugar vóley por todo un mes. Lo siento…

-No es tu… -Kageyama intento interrumpir

-Por lo pronto… –interrumpió el doctor dirigiéndose a Hinata a quien le extendió una receta con medicamentos anotados en ella- Tobio acércate… -dijo el doctor extendiéndole una mano- …Hinata vamos a ponerle una férula a tu amigo, podrías ir con la enfermera a darle la receta…

Hinata se levantó rápidamente y salió disparado del consultorio.

-Vaya problema que tienen ustedes… –El doctor ayudo a Kageyama a levantarse para ponerlo sobre la camilla y empezar a vendar correctamente su pierna- ¿Cómo paso?

Kageyama suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Estábamos entrenando para un partido importante y a último minuto cambié una jugada y él cayó encima de mí…

-¿Está cuidando de ti?

-Sí, mis padres están fuera y él lo está haciendo a cambio.

El doctor suspiró.

-Vaya, bueno… evita que se sienta culpable. Se ve que el remordimiento lo está matando.

-El…

Hinata entró con la férula en mano. Se la extendió al doctor y observo cómo se la ponía.

-Bien jovencito todo listo –le revolvió el cabello al azabache- Con esto ya podrás caminar, por lo menos en lugares lisos. Ten cuidado con las escaleras, si se puede que tu amigo te ayude y…- el doctor sonrió dirigiéndose a Hinata- sigue con el buen trabajo amiguito.

El doctor alborotó los cabellos del pelirrojo y las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron.

-¡Gracias! –Pronunció nervioso.

-Pidan a la enfermera una muleta, a menos que te quieras convertir en una muleta viviente jovencito. El seguro de la escuela debe cubrirlo –el doctor se despidió de ambos y los chicos se retiraron del consultorio.

Hicieron como se les ordenó y Kageyama ya se podía parar en sus dos pies, claro, recargado en su muleta y acompañado de una férula, pero por lo menos ya podía estar de pie por su propia cuenta y eso era un alivio para él.

Ambos salieron del hospital, montados nuevamente en la bicicleta de Hinata.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a alargar las sombras en el suelo. Kageyama se abrazaba a la espalda del menor, esta vez no hubo discusión. Los dos habían decidió ir con ello sin poner mucha pelea.

-¿Kageyama…? -pronunció Hinata.

-Hmmm…

-¿Podría ir a mi casa?

El chico continuo pedaleando mientras hablaba, Kageyama soltó un poco su agarre sorprendido.

-¿Eh? No dijiste que…

-¡Lo haré! –Detuvo al azabache antes de que continuara- Sólo quiero ir a mi casa por ropa y el resto de mis libros. También quiero hablar con Natsu y mamá. Verás… -el viento movía sus cabellos al compas de sus palabras- …ayer fue el cumpleaños de Natsu y mamá estaba molesta porque no iba a estar con ella, por eso…

Kageyama soltó el abrazo que los mantenía unidos y Hinata perdió el equilibro obligándolo a detenerse.

-¡Ey! ¡Nos vamos a caer! –se quejó.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste?! –cuestionó molesto.

-Bueno… Tu… -dudó al responder.

Kageyama enfureció.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte en tu casa. Con la muleta y la férula… estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo.

Estaba feliz de que Hinata se quedará en su casa, pero no podía ser egoísta. Hinata tenía cosas que hacer y por lo poco que habían platicado al respecto se notaba que él siempre estaba al cuidando de su hermana menor. Y ahí estaba él siendo egoísta, molestando a una familia que no era la suya e incluso había permitido que abandonara a su hermana en su cumpleaños. Era lo peor. Estuviera al tanto o no, ese no era el problema.

-Anda… –Kageyama lo empujó- ve a tu casa. Sólo déjame en la mía y listo, el doctor dijo que podía caminar ¿no?

Hinata no dijo nada y sólo comenzó a pedalear nuevamente, dejando notar su rostro serio.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que pronuncio:

-Gracias…

Y ahí estaba el abrazado a su espalda, conteniendo sus sentimientos al darse cuenta de la solead que estaba a punto de enfrentar los próximos días.

Le gustaba Hinata.

Quería ser egoísta.

Quería admitir, que sí, que se había ilusionado con la idea de Hinata en su casa por dos semanas compartiendo con él. De tener un poco de compañía durante esos días duros. Era un idiota.

Llegaron a su casa y Hinata lo acompaño hasta la entrada de esta. Cargando los medicamentos en su mochila. El muchacho sonrió y volvió a arrancar. Dejando a Kageyama solo dentro de ese edificio llamado "hogar".

Abrió las puertas sin mucha emoción y con pesadez camino hasta el comedor. Tratando de acostumbrarse al peso de la férula para no arrastrarla por el suelo. Se sentó en el comedor, escuchando la electricidad de los electrodomésticos arrancando. El refrigerador, la televisión, el clima. Objetos inanimados que producían algo de eco en el interior de su casa. El único ruido que escucharía aparte del televisor durante esos días.

Suspiró y se tiró sobre sus brazos, recargando su rostro sobre la fría madera.

Era un idiota, era lo peor. Estaba completamente enamorado de Hinata. Apretó su rostro contra el mueble y cerró los ojos hasta que se quedó dormido.

**XoxoxoxxoxoxoxoX**

Al despertar ya no había luz en las calles. Se limpió el rastro de baba que había dejado sobre la mesa y en su mejilla. Se levantó con dificultad, acostumbrándose a su nueva muleta y comenzó a calentar la comida del día anterior.

Esas dos semanas serían difíciles y él ni siquiera sabía cocinar una comida decente. Tenía suerte de que Hinata dejara algo de comida del día anterior lista para calentar.

Se recargó en la barra y antes de que pudiera poner el primer bocado en su boca tocaron al timbre repetitivamente hasta sacarlo de sus casillas. Una y otra vez hasta que abrió la puerta enfurecido.

¿Qué pasaba con el respeto a los enfermos?

Antes de que pudiera vociferar su enojo al individuo, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos… Ahí estaba Hinata afuera de su casa, con una gran maleta y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Es por eso que le gustaba.

Porque Hinata era Hinata.

**XoxoxoxxoxoxoxoX**

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Aburrido? Aaaah :c Muchas gracias a los que le dieron follow y like me suben el ánimo y a las que me han estado dejando review ¡LAS AMO!

Esta vez sólo me retrase un día así que bueno supongo que hice más o menos bien jhejejje

Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia. El próximo capítulo habrá que desbocar esos sentimientos que siente el joven Kageyama ¿no creen? Jejejeje cofcofyosólodigocofcof

Dejen review, que me harían muy feliz. Sus comentarios alimentan esta historia y yo soy todo oídos para escuchar sugerencias c:

MUACK!


	4. Confusión

**HAIKYUU**

**ORANGE JUICE**

Capitulo 4. Confusión

El fin de semana se paso más rápido de lo que imaginaron, por lo menos para Hinata. Para Kageyama era otra historia. Lidiar con sus sentimientos fue más difícil de lo que se imaginó, tener tan cerca a la persona que lo confundía lo hacía mucho más difícil y por su puesto complicado.

Aún así el tiempo voló y Hinata cuido de él por el resto del fin de semana sin ningún problema. Ahora se avecinaba un reto muy duro para ambos: la asistencia escolar.

No sólo era cuidar de Kageyama en la comodidad de su hogar, era llevarlo todos los días a la escuela. Ayudarlo a prepararse, preparar tres comidas diarias, sin dejar de lado las compras para estas, también el almuerzo para ambos, tener la ropa limpia y ayudar con los deberes de la casa, la tarea. Entrenamientos. Miles de cosas que podría enlistar, básicamente había pasado de humilde estudiante a ama de casa, a sus escasos quince años.

No había nada que se pudiese hacer, él era un hombre de palabra y ayudaría a Kageyama hasta que su pie sanara.

Dejó escapar un suspiro seguido de un gran bostezo. Era de mañana, más temprano que nunca, tenía el habito de levantarse temprano para correr por las mañanas pero esa rutina había terminado, por el momento y bajo esas circunstancias.

Se levantó rápidamente a tomar una ducha, mientras Kageyama dormía. Seguían descansando en la misma habitación y por alguna extraña razón Kageyama había creado una barrera de almohadas entre ellos al anochecer. Alegando los malos hábitos nocturnos del menor. Por él no había problema, pero vaya que el chico era quisquilloso.

Hinata sonrío y empezó sus responsabilidades matutinas.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-¡Tontoyama!

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Tontoyama que se nos va hacer tarde!

Hinata decidió aventar su cuerpo completo sobre el del mayor, evitando tocar su pie lastimado. Kageyama gritó y se arrastró por el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué haces!? –tartamudeó.

Hinata se sacudió el uniforme y se sentó sobre el futon.

-¡Es tarde! Vaya… yo pensé que eras madrugador…

-¡Lo soy!

-No parece… mueve ese trasero y vámonos, tu uniforme está ahí –indico Hinata hacia el escritorio- también el desayuno. Subiré las mochilas a la bicicleta ¿ocupas ayuda cambiándote? –dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Kageyama empezó a sudar frio ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había visto a Hinata como un ser responsable? Nunca.

-¡Claro que no!- Kageyama observo su reloj de escritorio y le lanzó una almohada al rostro- ¡Son las 6 de la mañana, estúpido Hinata!

Hinata se quitó la almohada y suspiró, frotándose la nariz.

-Sí que eres tonto Kageyama, sabes que no puedo ir tan rápido en la bicicleta si vamos los dos. Por eso nos vamos más temprano…- el chico hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada inflando las mejillas- aparte… ¿quieres que nos vean todos llegar a la escuela juntos abrazados como una pareja?

Kageyama se coloró completamente y le lanzó otra almohada tirándolo sobre el futon

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Estoy listo en cinco minutos!

Hinata asintió y se fue de la habitación quejándose del mal trato que recibía por el más alto. Mientras tanto Kageyama se hundía en el mar de sentimientos que le provocaría ese recorrido en bicicleta.

En 15 minutos ya estaban listos y en camino a la escuela.

Kageyama apenas y si podía controlar el deseo de abrazar la espalda del menor y recargar su rostro sobre esta como una dulce colegiala pero su orgullo como hombre se lo impedía. Con todas sus fuerzas mantenía sus manos sobre la cintura del menor y procuraba no moverlas de ahí.

El camino fue terrible y al llegar a la escuela peor. Era plena madrugada y aunque salieron con suficiente tiempo para llegar antes que la mayoría de sus compañeros fue imposible llegar temprano. Llegaron con el tiempo justo, 5 minutos antes de que tocara la campana y alumnos de primero, segundo y tercero los vieron llegar a la escuela abrazados con las caras tan rojas como las de un tomate maduro. La vergüenza y el sonido de los celulares tomando fotografías a sus espaldas los hundían en un mar de miseria.

-¡Ey Kageyama no escondas tu rostro en mi espalda! -gritó Hinata tratando de que Kageyama dejará de esconderse bajo la capucha del suéter de su blazer negro- ¡si yo tengo que pasar esta vergüenza tu también!

Kageyama murmuró algunas palabras atoradas en la tela de su capucha. Hinata aceleró y no miró hacia atrás hasta que llegaron al aparcadero de las bicicletas. Era cierto que deseaba hundir su rostro en la espalda del más chico, pero no de esa manera.

-¡Ey! El aparcadero está muy lejos de la escuela, idiota.

-Quieres que te deje en la puerta ¿cariño?

Kageyama se sonrojó.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y caminaron entre las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, con las caras más rojas que nunca. Evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual.

Hinata ayudo a Kageyama a llegar a su salón y se dirigió hacia el suyo, no sin antes de avisarle que lo buscaría más tarde para comer juntos e ir al entrenamiento.

El corazón del azabache dio un vuelco y se golpeó a sí mismo en el estomago para regresarse a la realidad.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

El entrenamiento resulto sumamente aburrido para el setter, probablemente porque se la paso en la banca observando a sus compañeros sudar la gota gorda en la cancha mientras él sólo podía seguir el balón con los ojos. Pero sus ojos, sus preciados ojos lo traicionaban cada vez más. Cada que podía quitar la mirada del balón sus ojos caían en el cuerpo de Hinata. Recorriendo de pies a cabeza al más pequeño. Observando cada musculo y contorción que se reflejaba en su pequeño cuerpo.

Se observó a si mismo siendo miserable, gay y miserable. Suspiró y trató de concentrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera Hinata, tal vez con la intención de disolver esos sentimientos que aún no podía resolver.

Tapó su cabeza con la toalla para el sudor y se sumergió en sí mismo.

-¿Quieres una botella de agua?

-¿Hmm? -Kageyama levantó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada calmada y tranquila de Shimizu- No, gracias, ni siquiera estoy jugando como para tomar una.

-Tómala como quiera, las traje para todos.

A lo lejos Yachi repartía las mismas botellas a los demás.

-Gracias…

Ella se sentó a su lado sin decir nada y su mente comenzó a volar una vez más ¿Por qué él no podía haberse fijado en alguien como Shimizu? Una chica lista y hermosa.

Se escucharon gritos a lo lejos y la imagen de Hinata remojado por lo que se presumía una broma de Tanaka y Nishinoya se hizo presente. Shimizu corrió al incidente para acercarle una toalla y lanzar una mirada asesina a los otros dos.

Ella se agacho a secar el cabello de Hinata y este le sonrió provocando la misma reacción en la chica.

Entonces los vio, diablos que los comparo. Hinata no tenía nada que pudiera ganar contra la belleza que era aquella chica, pero sabía que si su corazón latía rápidamente no era por la sonrisa de ella. No tenía sentido que se sintiera así por alguien tan pequeño e imbécil. No tenía sentido, no podía ser un sentimiento que se provocara sólo porque su compañero le parecía adorable.

Se aplasto las sienes con fuerza. Eran frustrantes todos esos sentimientos que querían desbordarse desde el interior de su cabeza.

-¿Qué le sucede al rey? Deprimido porque no puedes jugar con tu títere personal hoy ¿eh?

-Cállate Tsukishima…

-Hooo… invalido y todo y aún tienes las agallas para contestarme. Mira que estamos mejor con Suga en la cancha.

-No molestes más, ni si quiera tengo ganas de contestarte.

-Baah… que aburrido. Llámame cuando su hombría regrese, majestad.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

Interrumpió Hinata, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Kageyama se exalto un poco y tratando de evitar la conversación al beber de su botella y omitir una respuesta, ignorando al menor.

-No es lo mismo… -comento Hinata- Me gusta jugar con Suga, pero no es lo mismo.

Kageyama dejo de beber y volteó a ver a Hinata quien observaba la punta de sus tenis, mientras abrazaba un balón entre sus manos y sus piernas y la hacía rodar de arriba a abajo.

-Definitivamente jugar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida -Hinata sentenció con una gran sonrisa.

El corazón de Kageyama se aceleró, casi escapando de su pecho.

Hinata era tan injusto. Iba por ahí diciendo esas cosas sin pensar, sin considerar sus sentimientos. Podía decirlo, por lo menos podía darse el lujo de decirlo también ¿no? Que para él, pasar tiempo con Hinata también era especial y que jugar en el mismo equipo era molestia pero al mismo tiempo lo mejor que le había pasado.

Probablemente para Hinata no significara lo mismo que para él pero definitivamente pasar tiempo a su lado, era de lo mejor. Si se lo proponía podía ser honesto y decirlo.

Abrió sus labios para devolverle el sentimiento pero fue interrumpido por el capitán.

-¡Buen trabajo chicos! –Gritó Daichi- Vamos a tener una pequeña junta. Reúnanse.

-Ya vengo… –El chico pelirrojo se levanto de la banca- ahmm… ¿Me cuidas la botella? La última la tiró Tanaka en mi cabeza y ya no hay más.

-Claro…

-¡Gracias! -El chico salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus demás compañeros.

Kageyama sólo observo desde lejos como hablaban entusiasmadamente sobre los próximos partidos además de los puntos buenos y malos de la práctica. Entre sus manos reposaba un deseo incontrolable. Tenía la botella de Hinata en sus manos, parecía infantil, pero quería intentarlo, o más bien una fuerza más grande que la razón parecía forzarlo a intentarlo.

Los labios de Hinata eran pequeños y suaves y hace tan sólo unos segundos habían estado sobre esa botella.

El aura que generaba era más que oscura que la de una tormenta, pero no había nadie que pudiese verlo. Todos estaban demasiado concentrados en la junta, todos le estaban dando la espalda e incluso los profesores estaban más atentos a su pequeño círculo de estudiantes que en él. Era perfecto, si lo hacía, nadie se daría cuenta. Sólo él y nadie más. Podía ser su segundo secreto.

Observo una vez más, nadie le ponía atención. Era su oportunidad.

Elevó la botella hasta sus labios y dio un pequeño sorbo. No era nada parecido a Hinata, o a lo que él se imaginaba serian los labios de Hinata. Observo nuevamente al grupo y se sintió más que desnudo, entre la multitud, el único que le observaba. El único de todos: El pelirrojo.

Lo botella entre sus manos termino aplastada y una mueca retorcida se formo en su rostro. Hinata hizo un ademan de horror y las lagrima rodaron por sus mejillas al ver su botella perdida.

La junta terminó y lo primero que hizo el más chico fue apuntarse para recoger los balones aunque estuviera absuelto de esos deberes, lejos muy lejos del azabache.

Suspiró una vez más y con pesar se levantó de la banquilla. El entrenamiento había terminado y no tenía sentido seguir esperando ahí. Lo menos que podía hacer era recoger las cosas de ambos e ir por la bicicleta del pelirrojo. Era un tramo considerablemente pequeño, así que no había problema si lo recorría con su muleta. Ya se había acostumbrado a la férula, y aunque le dolía un poco el tobillo caminar no era tan malo. Después de todo sólo quería despejar su mente.

Caminó con dificultad entre las canchas y llego hasta el aparcadero donde encontró la bicicleta de su amigo. Depositó su mochila y se dispuso a regresar.

-¿Kageyama? – una voz femenina le llamo – Eres Kageyama ¿verdad? -El chico dio la vuelta y trató de reconocer a voz femenina que lo llamaba pero no logró ubicarla. Probablemente alguien de primer ingreso, al igual que él- ¡Lo sabia! Qué suerte encontrarte... – la chica observo a Kageyama y sonrió- Podría ser que Kageyama ¿no me conoce?

-Lo siento… la verdad es que…

-No te preocupes ¡Lo supuse!… -ella volvió a sonreír amablemente- ¿Vas hacia el gimnasio?

-Si – Kageyama empujó la bicicleta en esa dirección seguido de la chica. Ella se puso a su lado ayudándolo a empujar la bicicleta mientras hablaba.

-Soy de primero, como tú, de hecho nuestras aulas son contiguas

-Hmmm… –Kageyama no sabía a dónde se dirigía esa chica.

-Verás yo… yo soy hmmm… no creo que me recures ni siquiera de esa época… -La chica se detuvo y observo a Kageyama- Yo también soy de Kitagawa Daiichi, solíamos ser compañeros.

-Lo siento pero aún…

-¡Lo sé! –contestó ella, interrumpiendo. Kageyama se mostró confundido- Lo sé, yo… ammm… vi lo que sucedió con Hinata y me preocupe… mucho… y quería, quería decirte que si necesitas algo, puedes pedirme ayuda.

-Gracias pero…

-Lo que quiero decir… - sus mejillas se estaban poniendo considerablemente rojas- ¡Lo que quiero decir…! – Volvió a intentarlo, apretó los puños y continuo- es que… si alguna vez necesitas algo, yo estoy aquí, me refiero a que a mi… a que yo siempre he estado observándote y que a mí… que a mí me gustas Kageyama y me gustaría que… me notaras – sus palabras eran cada vez más confusas y rápidas- ¿Considerarías salir conmigo? –Soltó la pregunta sin más.

Kageyama estaba a punto de hablar cuando la sombra de Hinata capturo la esquina de sus ojos.

-Lo… siento…

La chica se mostró nerviosa y sólo pudo decir unas cuantas palabras más:

-¡Por favor piénsalo!- la chica soltó el manubrio de la bicicleta y se echo a correr. Dejando a Kageyama y Hinata solos.

Hinata se acercó sin decir nada tomando la bicicleta para montarse en ella. Kageyama siguió con la corriente y se sentó en la parte trasera abrazado a él. Pasaron largo rato así, sujetados recorriendo las calles semihabitadas de la ciudad en tranquilidad.

-¡Woah! Debe ser grandioso.

-¿Grandioso que, idiota?

-¡La confesión! ¡La confesión Tontoyama!

-ahhh…

-¿Cómo que "ahh"? Tan vago, seguro las chicas se te confiesan muy seguido, seguro por eso eres así.

-Hhhmm… no es así, idiota… -Kageyama se alejo un poco de Hinata.

-¿Y no saldrás con ella?

-No lo creo…

Hinata siguió pedaleando. Mientras Kageyama observaba como el viento movía con gentileza los costados de su cabello y sonreía bobamente.

-Eso me alegra un poco…

-¿Eh? –Se extraño Kageyama.

-Si tuvieras una novia, seguro te desvivirías por ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Supongo que me das esa clase de impresión…- Hinata volteo para sonreír y continúo- Bueno mejor así, con una novia, no tendrías tiempo para entrenar conmigo y con el equipo…

Kageyama apretó con suavidad el suéter de Hinata, ligeramente ilusionado. Sus manos sudaban y su corazón estaba acelerado.

-Hinata…

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Quisieras…? –Kageyama rasco su nuca buscando las palabras- ¿Te gusta…? ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Los dos continuaron en silencio hasta que Hinata se detuvo, sólo rodeados por el sonido de las cadenas rotando cada vez más lento, hasta desaparecer.

-¿A qué…?

-¿Hmm? –vaciló el azabache, tocando su nuca y desviando la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Hinata encaró a Kageyama, apenas sosteniendo el balance sobre el piso. Los dos se observaban a los ojos, mientras el atardecer caía sobre sus espaldas y el sonido de los pájaros enjaulaba su conversación.

-Supongo que… -Kageyama empezaba a sudar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si quería que Hinata lo supiera en ese momento. No podía estar seguro de lo que sentía o más bien no se podía permitir una respuesta segura en su cabeza, pero sus labios se movían más rápido que sus pensamientos- A que… A que salgas conmigo.

Hinata comenzó a sudar.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? –preguntó, gravemente confundido.

Kageyama trató de contestar con obviedad.

-De qué pasaría si yo tuviera novia y toda esa idea de las confesiones… Tampoco estoy tan mal ¿no?

-¿Enserio? –cuestionó dudoso el pelirrojo.

Pensó dos segundos antes de responder, asimilando sus propias palabras. Sí, sí quería, quería que Hinata lo supiera. O tal vez las pulsaciones de su corazón habían hecho que su sangre se calentara tanto que le habían fundido el cerebro. De cualquier forma contestó con honestidad.

-Enserio…

Hinata se veía confundido, más no le dio alguna respuesta. Vaciló con los ojos y se dio la vuelta comenzando a pedalear nuevamente. Kageyama volvió a agarrarse de sus costados, siendo arrastrado por la mente indecisa de su compañero.

-¡Ahh! ¡Idiota no te muevas tan rápido! ¡Hinata!

Siguieron así por todo el camino y Hinata no volvió a pronunciar palabra, incluso cuando llegaron a su casa.

Desempacaron las mochilas, acomodándose como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Kageyama decidió no ahondar más en el tema, podría estar considerándolo o incluso podría estar pensando en él como el ser más desagradable del universo. Tenía que dejar que lo procesara o por lo menos quería creer que eso estaba sucediendo.

Kageyama no era una persona de paciencia pero por esta ocasión, esta simple y confusa ocasión, lo dejaría pasar.

Abrió la casa y Hinata entró a sus espaldas. Se quitó los zapatos y cuando se adelantaba para tirarse en el sofá a hundirse en los restos de su terrible confesión Hinata jaló de su blazer para llamar su atención.

-Lo que…

-Hmmm

-Lo que paso hace rato… yo…

-Hmmm – Kageyama se sonrojo al instante.

-Yo…

-Hinata… –Kageyama puso una mano sobre los cabellos del pelirrojo, ligeramente tapando la visión del menor para que este no notara su rostro- lo que dije hace rato… puedes olvidarlo…

-¿Eh?

-Sé lo que has de pensar y por eso… puedes… puedes olvidarlo.

-Pero…

Kageyama lo empujó hacia la puerta y siguió su camino.

-Estoy seguro. Haz la cena, idiota.

Él lo sabía, sabía que sus sentimientos no podían ser correspondidos. No había forma de asegurar que lo que sentía era un sentimiento duradero o disentir de la confusión y arrastrar a Hinata junto con él no era una buena idea. No. No tenía porque, ni debía. Nada bueno podía salir de eso.

Kageyama se tiró en el sofá y escuchó las pisadas de su amigo en dirección a la cocina, probablemente a preparar la cena. Se recostó sobre uno de los cojines y decidió aniquilar sus sentimientos sobre la suavidad de la tela.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

-Kageyama…

Kageyama balbuceó entre sueños.

-Kageyama, la cena…

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de Hinata. Su rostro era una mezcla de melancolía y angustia. Estaba triste por él y lo sabía. Hinata agito su cabello oscuro y se levanto del suelo.

-Voy a preparar los platos, ven a la mesa… -hizo una pausa intentando sonar normal- Tontoyama…

Kageyama se enderezó y lo siguió por el pasillo.

Ambos comieron con la televisión encendida evitando todo tipo de posible interacción.

Cada quien hizo sus deberes y tomaron baños en tiempos separados.

Al llegar a la hora de dormir Hinata ayudó a Kageyama a cambiarse el vendaje y a acomodarse en el futon. Sus mejillas avergonzadas se encendían a cada rose o ligero contacto pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada fuera de lo necesario y cuando por fin las luces se apagaron y el silencio se instalo con locura Kageyama comenzó a hablar.

-Jamás debí haber dicho algo así… lo siento…

-No… no te preocupes… -Hinata rio un poco y observó al chico acostado a su lado- No es necesario… porque… supongo que… tu probablemente no te sientes así ¿no? Yo no te podría gustar… -Hinata comenzaba a hablar con rapidez- ¡Es imposible! ¿Yo? ¿Gustarte? Jajajaja ¡Tendrías que haberte golpeado el cerebro!

Hinata esperó paciente por una respuesta del azabache pero no hubo nada y de pronto un estruendo. Kageyama estaba molesto, y a pesar de su pierna lastimada ahora se encontraba encima de él, aprisionando su rostro por ambos lados con sus manos.

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó enojado.

-¿Eh? –Hinata no comprendía la situación.

-¡Repítelo! ¡Repite lo que dijiste!- exasperó.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡De mi! ¡Repítelo!

Hinata buscó en los ojos del contrario por algún tipo de señal, pero sólo pudo observar como estos se humedecían con furia.

-Que tú… probablemente no lo sentías ¡Que yo no te gusto! Ey… Kageyama…

-¡Eso es un montón de mierda!

Kageyama se sentía frustrado, confundido e indeciso y todo eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero no podía soportar el fingir que sus sentimientos eran falsos y aceptar que todo podía quedar en el olvido. Él lo había dicho, incluso le había dado el permiso de olvidarlo pero el hecho de que Hinata tomara sus palabras como broma lo hacían enfurecer.

-Pero si tu…

-¡Es un montón de mierda! –Kageyama lo observó con rencor y sin pensarlo bajo lentamente su rostro muy cerca del contrario.

-¡Ey! ¡Kageyama!

-Puedes olvidarlo pero… -Kageyama bajó más su rostro tomando entre sus manos el contrario a la fuerza, silenciando las quejas del menor. Cerró sus ojos, dejando que el aliento del pelirrojo chocara contra sus labios- …pero no te permito decir que mis sentimientos no son reales.

Cerró la distancia y clavo un beso en los labios del pelirrojo. Hinata trataba de empujarlo. Una y otra vez golpeando contra su pecho, hasta que se detuvo sintiendo sus esfuerzos inútiles.

En cuanto la resistencia del menor disminuyo, Kageyama dejó de aplicar fuerza en sus mejillas y se relajó para sostener con suavidad su rostro, acariciando y enredando entre sus dedos su anaranjado cabello.

En un último intento de resistencia intentó jalar de su camisa, pero la forma en la que su rostro era sostenido como la joya más preciada del mundo nublaba su cordura.

Los labios de Kageyama…

Eran suaves.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX**

HOHOHOHOHOHO

Este es, por mucho, mi capitulo favorito de todo el fic. Así que espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí porque le invertí todo el amor que tengo por el Kagehina en el. Aparte de que escuchaba "One more time, one more chance" de Masayoshi Yamazaki (si quieren escúchenla o no :P ustedes saben pero esa canción te pone chipi) y ahora sí un capítulo más largo en recompensa por el anterior.  
>El próximo capítulo puede que me tarde un poco porque aún no lo tengo terminado, empecé a trabajar y todo es un caos, pero de que subo algo subo algo. Ustedes tranquilas yo nerviosa.<br>¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review me emocione mucho porque fueron muchas personas! Casi siempre trato de contestar todos los review por MP pero si ya no quieren que lo haga y mejor lo publique aquí díganme : ) oh si los que tienen cuenta quieren que deje respuestas por aquí, también es un opción c:  
>Un beso a todas ¡MUACK!<p>

P.D:  
>Un review es un piquito que se dan Kageyama y Hinata bajo ese futon ustedes saben.<p> 


	5. Beso

**HAIKYUU!**

**ORANGE JUICE**

CAPITULO 5. Beso

Hinata se había dejado llevar por el momento, sintiendo el calor del contrario infiltrarse por su propio cuerpo. Se sentía débil y le temblaban las piernas, no había un sólo pensamiento que pudiera consolidarse en su mente. Era como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado totalmente de su cuerpo y dejara a la deriva sus extremidades. Kageyama sostenía su rostro y agudizaba el beso, una y otra vez tomando el aire necesario sólo para volver a tomar sus labios y acariciarlos con suavidad contra los suyos.

Quejidos y sonidos húmedos era lo único que se oía dentro de aquella habitación, donde nadie era testigo más que las cuatro paredes que los rodeaban.

El azabache comenzó a bajar sus manos para recorrer las costillas del menor pero en cuanto sus manos decidieron investigar la fresca piel de su vientre Hinata se separo finalmente de sus labios en completo nerviosismo.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! –dijo el pelirrojo mientras empujaba al más alto, tomando del suelo una de las colchas con las que se había arropado antes del asalto a su pequeño cuerpo. Dejando en el suelo a un abatido Kageyama completamente avergonzado.

-Carajo…-susurró mirando hacia la puerta por donde había escapado él pelirrojo.

Se había dejado llevar por esos sentimientos que tenia hacia él pelirrojo. Sentimientos que debían haber quedado encerrados en su pecho, pero el hecho de que Hinata tomara a broma sus sentimientos había encendido un flujo de rabia que el mismo desconocía. Simplemente no podía soportar la idea de Hinata minimizando a una simple broma sus sentimientos. No tenía sentido y no lo podía aceptar.

Suspiró, encontrándose acorralado entre la decisión de encarar la situación o ignorarla. Si lo dejaba pasar posiblemente Hinata jamás le volvería a dirigir la palabra, ni por el amor que le tenía al voleibol.

Buscó su férula en el suelo y se la colocó con cuidado antes de salir de la habitación. Había dos opciones donde podía buscar al menor: En la sala, donde cualquiera podría encontrarlo o en su habitación donde tendría dificultad para alcanzarlo. Optó por la primera.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y observó el cuerpo de Hinata envuelto en la colcha de su habitación, convertido una oruga sobre el mullido sillón.

-Si duermes ahí, te dará un resfriado o algo.

El cuerpo del menor se tensó dando un respingo bajo las mantas más no hubo respuesta.

Kageyama se acercó un poco más y observo como el menor intentaba alejarse de él, acorralándose a sí mismo en la esquina del sofá.

-¿Sabes? No pienso hacer nada más… así que… podrías dejar de estar tan nervioso, idiota.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó enojado- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme idiota después de lo que hiciste? -Al recordar la situación rápidamente cubrió sus labios y se volvió a encoger dentro de la colcha.

Kageyama se sentó a su lado y prendió el televisor. Esperando a que Hinata volviera a asomar el rostro, tratando de recobrar su confianza como si de un perro herido se tratase.

Poco a poco y por mera curiosidad a lo que sucedía dentro del televisor el pelirrojo volvió a asomar el rostro, sólo la mitad, dejando a la vista sus preocupados ojos. Kageyama notó al más pequeño asomarse lentamente, riendo un poco por la simpleza del menor. Antes de comenzar a hablar espero que la película terminara, cosa de que Hinata olvidara los nervios.

La película terminó y como si nada hubiera pasado ambos estaban bajo la misma colcha refugiados del frio matutino. Algunos infomerciales comenzaron a pasar y Kageyama finalmente comenzó a hablar.

-Hina…

-¡Espera!

-Pero…

-¡Espera!

-No

-¡QUE ESPERES!

-¡DEJAME HABLAR CARAJO! -Hinata observó a Kageyama, asustado- Cuando terminé puedes decir lo que quieras, pero primero escúchame.

Hinata asintió y se envolvió en la colcha tratando de protegerse. Kageyama carraspeó.

-Primero que nada, quiero que sepas… que… apestas en el voleibol

-¿Eh? ¡TONTOYAMA! ¡¿Quieres…!?

-¡Shhh!

Hinata volvió a su lugar.

-Eres un dolor en el trasero, tienes el tamaño de una pulga y no eres nada listo. El color de tu cabello, tu estatura, tu personalidad ¡TODO! Hinata escúchame, todo, todo lo odio.

-Entonces…

-¡Aparte jamás te callas!

Hinata se volvió a encoger dentro de las sabanas, apenas y asomando los ojos.

-Y aún así… por encima de todo y de que eres hombre… me enamoré de ti. No necesito que me correspondas, no sé de dónde o cómo surgieron estos sentimientos ni mucho menos cuándo, pero estoy seguro que lo que siento por ti es real.

Hinata bajo la mirada, sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz estaban rojas, incluso sus pequeñas orejas asomaban un claro carmesí.

-Por eso… ¿Podrías considerarlo? –hizo una pausa y tartamudeó- Idi… Idiota…

Hinata comenzó a reír y Kageyama estuvo a punto de molerlo a golpes.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! –Volvió a reír- ¡No me rio de ti! -volvió a reír- Quien diría que mi primera confesión fuera a venir del rey –Kageyama frunció aún más el ceño- ¡Tranquilo! Y no sólo una vez sino dos.

Hinata rio nervioso y fue poniendo un semblante serio.

-Yo… no sé lo que siento… Si me preguntaras del beso… no creo haberlo odiado… completamente, pero… tampoco tengo ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ti… -Kagayema retomo su lugar- Pero… si tu quieres… ¿Podrías darme tiempo?

Kageyama lo observo dudoso, con las mejillas acaloradas y con el cuerpo ligeramente tembloroso. Bajó el rostro observando al mullido sillón de la sala, alzó un brazo apuntándolo hacia el pelirrojo pero encestando un puñetazo directo en el cojín que descansaba a su lado.

-¡COMO SEA! –gritó frustrado, levantándose del sillón dejando a Hinata a la expectativa, sólo observando como Kageyama se alejaba lamentablemente con su pie lastimado hacia su habitación compartida.

-¡Tontoyama! – susurró, con las mejillas sonrojadas comenzando a reír tranquilo.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Después de aquel desastroso evento en el que no llegaron a nada, las cosas se habían calmado, por lo menos, para el pelirrojo. Pasando por inadvertido diariamente los sentimientos del azabache. Casualmente cruzando por su mente sólo de vez en cuando y sin mucha preocupación.

Una semana, su primera semana y nada. Absolutamente nada.

Un vacio de eventos que comenzaban a resonar con eco topando con las paredes de la vergüenza.

Kageyama comenzaba a dudar si podría con su ritmo.

-Kageyama ¿Cómo vas con la pierna? –preguntó un sudoroso Daichi.

-Supongo que mejor, la verdad ya no duele tanto como antes.

Daichi lo observó un poco ansioso.

-Es una lástima… supongo que no estarás listo para este fin de semana ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, pero no lo creó.

-Me lo suponía –Daichi miró hacia la cancha y Kageyama presintió la pregunto que se le avecinaba– Y Hinata… ¿se quedara contigo?

-Le dije que no es necesario que se quede conmigo. Es sólo un fin de semana puedo cuidarme sólo por unos tres días ¿no?

Daichi rio comprensivo.

-Claro –Daichi lo observo- pero debes convencerlo o no lo hará ¿entiendes?

-¡Sí!

-Bien, vuelvo a la práctica. ¡Animo Kageyama!

-¡Si! –Contestó fuerte y claro ante su capitán pero en cuanto se alejó relajó los músculos y suspiró.

Ya se había llegado la fecha. Era la temporada del campamento de verano y todos los integrantes del club del vóleibol estaban invitados a pasar un fin de semana en las instalaciones de Nekoma para una serie de partidos amistosos. En su condición, la idea más factible era que el joven reposara en casa. Ordenes del doctor. Pero no por eso podía darse el lujo de detener a Hinata y hacer que pasara un fin de semana en su casa atendiendo sus necesidades.

Después de todo ambos compartían un deseo "Permanecer en la cancha el mayor tiempo posible".

Y era su condena.

Tenía que dejar que el muchacho se fuera por unos días. Su pesar no era por los servicios que le brindaba el otro. Sino por la compañía que le brindaba y que por el simple hecho de tenerlo en su casa lo hacía increíblemente feliz. Y a pesar de que sus sentimientos habían sido botados al letargo del "Ya veremos" podía soportarlo, porque podía pasar horas y horas al lado del pelirrojo sin sentirse culpable.

Pero ahora, debía dejarlo ir por tres días.

Tres días en los que posiblemente Hinata se olvidaría de él y seria desplazado por una pelota de trescientos miligramos. No tenía sentido tratar de competir con la mayor afición del pelirrojo. Era como si tratara de golpear el aire. Inútil.

-¡Kageyama! ¡Kageyama! –Gritó el entrenador Ukai, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Si?! -se levantó de su asiento.

-Sé que estas lastimado pero… ¿Podrías traer unos documentos que dejé en el almacén? Los necesitaré después del entrenamiento y los chicos están muy concentrados para enviar a uno de ellos.

-Claro… -contestó animado, sintiéndose útil para el equipo después de mucho tiempo.

A paso presuroso se adelantó al almacén. Encargándose de su nueva tarea. Intentando ser lo más rápido que su pierna le podía permitir.

En cuanto llego al edificio subió las escaleras y se adentró en el almacén del club. Buscando entre todos los rincones los papeles que el maestro Ukai le había encargado.

Sin mucha dificultad los encontró sobre uno de los casilleros, pero en cuanto dio la vuelta tropezó con uno de los balones que se encontraban en el suelo, haciendo un estruendo que recorrió por completo el edificio.

Se escucharon unos pasos afuera y Kageyama perdió la conciencia por unos segundos. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sobre las piernas de alguien. Alguien cálido que acariciaba sus cabellos con amabilidad.

-Kageyama… ¡Kageyama!

-Hina… -trató de pronunciar.

-Kageyama –Pronuncio nuevamente- Gracias al cielo, pensé que te daría una contusión.

-Kageyama enfocó nuevamente y reconoció una figura femenina.

-¿Qui…?

-Tranquilo –pronuncio ella- soy yo…

Kageyama cerró los ojos unos segundos para aclarar su vista y enfocar a quien le hablaba.

Carajo.

Era ella.

La chica de la confesión.

Kageyama trató de reincorporarse, levantándose lentamente de las piernas de la chica con la ayuda de la misma.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

-No… estoy bien -trató de levantarse pero sus piernas se lo impidieron- sheez..- rechistó.

-No estás para nada bien –ella lo tomó del brazos y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie- Vamos te acompaño.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A tropiezos llegaron a la enfermería. Donde el doctor reviso a Kageyama una vez más, pero esta vez en compañía de la chica.

-Vaya chico, te sigues dando de golpes en tu cabeza ¿estás seguro que quieres seguir en ese club? -Kageyama sonrió apáticamente ante la pregunta del doctor, quien sólo atino a continuar con su diagnostico- Tu pierna se lastimo un poco, no estoy seguro que tanto, pues necesitaríamos otra radiografía, pero seguro te has ganado otra semana con esa cosa. Por otro lado lo demás sólo fue mareo por el impacto y moretones aquí y allá que no notaras en el transcurso del día.

La chica suspiro aliviada y el doctor sonrió.

-¿Tu novia? –río el doctor- que lindo que ella te haya encontrado ¡Ah, la juventud!

Kageyama trató de negarlo pero la chica comenzó a disparar palabras sin sentido interrumpiéndolo a cada segundo, sin dejarlo dar una respuesta concreta.

-Bueno chicos iré por un poco de alcohol para desinfectar los raspones de Kageyama. Esperen aquí ¿sí?

Ambos asintieron y se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Perdona pero… -comenzó a hablar el azabache- me has ayudado todo ese tiempo pero… aún no se tu nombre.

-Kana… -respondió tímidamente encogiéndose sobre el banquillo y dejando ver su rostro sonrosado.

-Gracias, Kana… -Kageyama intentó ser amable con ella, pues lo había ayudado y tampoco era como si fuera un completo insensible.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡No fue nada! -Ella levantó su rostro y movió vigorosamente sus manos de un lado a otro en un acto de nerviosismo- En verdad… -bajó sus manos y se calmó- …me da gusto haber estado ahí para ayudarte.

-¿Eh? –comentó confundido.

-¡Sí! Estoy segura que jamás habría reunido el valor para volverte a hablar si algo no me hubiese obligado. Así que estoy feliz… bueno no porque te hayas lastimado… si no que… ya sabes…

-¿Por eso ya no te había visto? –interrumpió.

La chica levantó su rostro sorprendida por la respuesta del azabache, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-¿Me estuviste buscando?

Kageyama se sonrojó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tonta! –exasperó.

Ella se encogió nuevamente pero volvió a encararlo dejando escapar una suave sonrisa.

-Me lo supuse… pero está bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Hubo un silencio y las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, revelando la figura del doctor.

-Bueno chicos, sólo cauterizo sus heridas y son libres de seguir con su cita.

-¡QUE NO…!

-Ya, ya, ya – interrumpió el doctor y le ensarto el pedazo de algodón en la herida liberando un rugido desde el interior de kageyama.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Ambos chicos salieron de la enfermería con rumbo al gimnasio de voleibol. Por el tiempo de su ausencia, probablemente el equipo estaría preocupado buscándolo por todos lados sin imaginarse su segunda visita a la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio ya no había nadie en su interior, por lo que suponía que lo estrían buscando en las aulas o a los alrededores y su responsabilidad era permanecer ahí para facilitar las cosas a sus compañeros cuando regresaran. En algún momento u otro se darían cuenta de la escena del homicidio que había dejado a sus espaldas y estrían como locos buscando su cadáver. Por lo pronto decidió sentarse en la entrada del gimnasio.

-Ya es tarde –comentó- deberías ir a tu casa… Kana.

Ella observo su celular, notando la hora y dando un ligero respingo.

-¡AH! Me fui sin decirle nada al equipo ¡Me van a matar mañana!

Kageyama observo la ropa de la chica notando el conjunto deportivo, sorprendido.

-¿Estás en un club?

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¡Sí! –Titubeo- estoy en el club de basquetbol… aunque… no sé si lo podrías llamar ser "parte" de él.

-¿En qué posición?

-Soy playmaker

-Entonces eres buena ¿no?

-Para nada… sólo tengo la posición porque soy la más baja y no hay nadie más para el puesto –pronunció triste, recordándole a Hinata –ser pivot sería mi sueño pero jamás podría logra…

-¡Que tiene de malo con ser pequeño! –Exasperó- Tu podrías ser pívot si quisieras.

La chica lo observó, sorprendida y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan graciosos?

-Nunca pensé recibir un regaño de ti… por algo así –rio nuevamente- ¡Tienes razón! Seré Pívot ¡Lo juro!

Kageyama asintió y ella le sonrió.

-Kageyama…

-¿Hmm?

-Escuche que tu equipo ira a Tokio por un entrenamiento ¿Tú también iras?

Kageyama entristeció.

-Con esta pierna, no puedo ir.

-¿Shoyo irá?

-Sí, por el equipo debe ir. No se puede quedar conmigo.

-¡Lo sabía! -sonrió.

-Entonces… podría… -dudó- ¿podría ir a ayudarte?

-¿Qué?

-Hmm… escuche por uno de mis compañeros que te vio con Shoyo y que supuestamente está cuidando de ti ¿es eso cierto? -Kageyama se sonrojó y frunció el seño, asustando a la chica -¡NO TE ENOJES! No lo dijeron en mal sentido. Es solo que… que si Shoyo se va ¿Quién te va a cuidar?

-No te preocupes…-contesto rápidamente- puedo hacerlo yo solo…

-Yo podría ir unas horas… sólo a ver como estas… -dijo tímidamente- …por favor… para saber que estas bien. Llámalo mi forma de pagarte por darme los ánimos para ser pívot.

-¿Eh

-¡KAGEYAMA! ¡IDIOTA! –se escuchó la voz de Hinata corriendo hacia ellos gritando a los cuatro vientos. Empujando ligeramente a Kana en el camino, sin darse cuenta. A lo que Kageyama reaccionó con rapidez tomándola de la cintura, para evitar que se cayera.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó el azabache.

-¡AAAH!

Ella se sujeto a él y se recargó en su pecho por unos segundos.

-Kageyama…

Se observaron a los ojos y ella rápidamente comenzó a tomar un color carmesí.

-¡Te veo el fin de semana! –Gritó, empujándolo ligeramente para recuperar el equilibrio. Confirmando sin su autorización de su visita, antes de salir corriendo de la escena.

Ambos se quedaron anonadados por la rapidez con la que la chica emprendía camino hacia los edificios de la preparatoria.

-¿Kana? –cuestiono Hinata.

-¿Qué tiene?

-¿Ese es su nombre?

-Eso no importa… - contesto Kageyama tratando de restarle importancia mientras revolvía los cabellos de Hinata, a lo que el pelirrojo reaccionó ligeramente preocupado. Kageyama se adelanto hacia el edificio mientras que Hinata observaba la espalda de la chica alejarse, con un visible puchero en el rostro hasta que desapareció de su vista.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

El camino hacia su casa fue silencioso. Kageyama atado a su espalda en una incómoda posición mientras el pelirrojo daba lo mejor de sí para llegar a su hogar con rapidez. Estaban a tan sólo unas horas de viajar a Tokio para encontrarse con sus queridos rivales. Aunque admitía que la idea lo mantenía en éxtasis, por más que trataba de concentrarse en su añorado viaje había algo que lo estaba molestando. Un problema de 181 centímetros y que estaba complicando las cosas.

Si bien había escuchado y si sus sentidos no le estaban fallando había escuchado un "¡Te veo el fin de semana!" provenir de los labios de la recién descubierta Kana. Una chica aparentemente enamorada de Kageyama. Una chica que clamaba a los siete mares una visita a su hogar, mientras él no estaba. Lo que significaba un encuentro a solas.

Kageyama y Kana.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No sabía si era emoción, coraje, celos o lo que fuera que se estuviera manifestando, pero posiblemente el vuelco que su estómago daba le daba a pensar que esa visita no significaba nada bueno.

Si comparaba la sensación en su estomago a la que le provocaba un partido era exactamente el mismo malestar. Unas ganas de vomitar llenas de nerviosismo que no se irían hasta que tranquilizara su mente.

Llegaron a su casa y la escena que se había repetido diariamente por toda esa semana parecía, desde afuera, la misma. Kageyama tomaría una ducha en lo que Hinata preparaba la cena y al terminar Kageyama prepararía la mesa en lo que Hinata tomaba su turno. Como era fin de semana dejarían los deberes para el final del día antes de dormir, verían algún programa de televisión. Probablemente pelearían antes de dormir y se irían directo a la cama listos para el fin de semana. Ignorando completamente sus sentimientos.

Se llevaron ambos paltos a la sala y decidieron ver la televisión antes de ir a dormir. Hinata tendría que madrugar pero Kageyama podría dormir hasta tarde por ese fin de semana.

-Así que…

-Así que ¿Qué? -preguntó Kageyama molesto tratando de poner atención al televisor.

-Kana…

-Sigues con ella, idiota. Es una conocida. C – O – N – O C –I- D - A… -deletreó.

-Una conocida que vendrá el fin de semana.

-Eso qué, tú estás viviendo prácticamente aquí y nadie dice nada.

-"¡ESO!" y "¡ESTO!" Son dos cosas diferentes –enfatizó el pelirrojo.

-Claro que no, apúrate y termina tu platillo idiota.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Kageyama!

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

-¡Yo no estoy molesto!

Kageyama despegó los ojos del televisor y lo observó fríamente. Acercándose su índice y pulgar hasta su rostro con lentitud.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Kageyama le inserto un golpe en medio de las cejas dejando una marca entre estas- Sólo mira que arrugado tienes ahí.

Hinata tapó su frente y se acercó a Kageyama.

-Entonces… ¿A que va a venir ella?

Kageyama suspiró y volvió a posar su vista sobre el televisor.

-A lo mismo que tu… -contesto recargando su mano sobre su mentón.

-¿Eh?

-A cuidarme, idiota, a cuidarme.

-Pero ella… ¿Por qué haría algo así? –le cuestionó.

-No lo sé, ella sólo dijo que vendría a dar una vuelta. Algo de devolverme el favor… tampoco es como si la fuera a dejar quedarse a dormir… -Kageyama se detuvo antes de terminar su oración, dándose cuenta de la situación, encarando al pelirrojo para dejar escapar una ligera sonrisa terrorífica-… ¿o debería?

Hinata se exaltó, tomó un cojín y se lo aventó en la cara.

-¡Kageyama pervertido!

Kageyama se quitó el cojín del rostro y lo tiró de lado abalanzándose sobre el menor.

-¡QUIERES PELEA!

Hinata intentó empujarlo pero por el miedo a lastimarlo no aplicaba mucha fuerza, mientras que el mayor se le quedaba mirando seriamente apretándolo de los brazos para inmovilizarlo.

-¿Qué…? –Preguntó recargado en el suelo, tratando de evitar los ojos el azabache más no hubo respuesta– Kageyama… -llamó confundido al no conseguir nada.

Kageyama aplicaba más fuerza sobre sus hombros hasta que el menor se quejo.

-¡AAAH!- gritó, empujándolo a su lugar sin importar la fuerza -¿Qué te sucede?

-¡¿Qué te sucede a ti?! –Preguntó exaltado el azabache.

-¿A mí?

-¡Sí a ti! ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de que venga ella?

-¡DIJE QUE NADA!

-¡Ahí esta! -señalo el mayor- dices que nada, que nada y ahí está. Tu ceño se volvió a fruncir y levantas el tono, molesto.

-¿Qué? Yo no hago eso

-¡LO HACES!

Hinata lo observo rabioso y se levantó del suelo, tomando sus platos de la mesita de centro. Al dar unos pasos Kageyama lo sostuvo de una mano.

-¿Te gusto?

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEH! –preguntó exaltado.

-No encuentro otra razón para que te comportes así –Kageyama se recargo del brazo del menor y se levantó del suelo para estar a su altura.

-¡NO! Por supuesto que no

-Entones… le debería decir a Kana que se quede…

-Eso no…

-¿Eh?

-Entonces dime qué quieres que haga…

Hubo un silencio y de pronto un estruendo.

Kageyama tomaba de la camiseta al menor y lo empujaba hacia la pared provocando que los platos cayeran al suelo rompiéndose a su paso.

-¡EY! ¡KAGEYAMA!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡ESO DEBERIA DECIR YO! ¿Qué pretendes con esto? –cuestionó el menor al encontrase sin salida entre la cara del azabache y la pared. Frente a frente.

Kageyama se mantuvo serio, intentando captar los ojos del menor.

-Bésame

-¿Eh?...

-Eso… que me beses

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos a llegar con eso?

-¿Me odias?

Hinata se quedó serio más no lo podía mirar a los ojos.

-No

-¿Odias a Kana?

-Ni la conozco –frunció el ceño.

-¡Ahí está otra vez!

-No es cierto -se tapo la frente con su mano derecha a lo que Kageyama reacciono tomándola con gentileza y separándola de su rostro, entrelazándola con la suya.

-Obviamente estas enojado… -Hinata no contesto nada, hipnotizado por el agarre del mayor apartando su mano de su rostro- …pero me gusta…

-¿Eh?

Kageyama se acerco a sus labios, acorralando al pelirrojo con su mano izquierda y sosteniéndolo con la derecha.

-No me des esperanzas… idiota.

Hinata instintivamente cerró sus ojos al sentir el aliento del azabache rosar con su rostro, sintiendo sus piernas temblar y sus mejillas arder. El corazón le palpitaba fuertemente y ensordecía sus oídos a lo que su cuerpo reaccionaba elevando sus talones para acercar su rostro al del mayor.

-Hinata… -pronuncio el azabache.

El menor abrió un ojo tímidamente tratando de averiguar porque tardaba tanto en llegar lo que suponía un beso, encontrándose con el rostro expectante de Kageyama.

-Yo no te voy a besar…-sentenció- …tienes que hacerlo tú.

Su cara se volvió una amapola o la perfecta representación del ojo de Sauron. Un rojo carmesí que no sabía que existía.

-¿Qué?¿ ¿Qué ¿Qué? ¿Qué? -Tartamudeó- ¿Qué diablos dices Kageyama?

-Yo no te pienso besar. Si lo hago yo no tiene caso. El que no sabe lo que siente eres tú.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no lo iba a hacer…

-¿Seguro?

-¡Si!

-Entonces porque sigues de puntillas…- señaló el azabache mirando hacia sus pies.

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEH! –Hinata bajó sus talones rápidamente- ¡ESO! ¡ESO…! ¡SÓLO ES!

Kageyama alzo su mano y tapo su boca recargando su nuca contra el muro, encarcelando su aliento en la palma de su mano.

-¿Entonces quieres que lo haga yo?

Hinata sintió un escalofrió y aparató la mano del mayor rápidamente, corriendo para encerrarse en el baño para tranquilizarse.

En cuanto puso el seguro deslizo su espalda por la puerta y se sentó en el suelo tapando sus labios, apretando su acelerado pecho contra las piernas que estaban convertidas en un par de espaguetis.

Lo sabía, estaba esperando por ese beso.

Tal vez más de lo que pensaba.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

La mañana llego y como habían previsto Hinata emprendería camino hacia Tokio mientras Kageyama se quedaría sólo por el resto del fin de semana. El pelirrojo tomaba sus maletas mientras el azabache lo perseguía con la mirada recoger sus pertenencias para el corto viaje, mientras que el pelirrojo evitaba su mirada a toda costa. Apenas y si habían cruzado palabra durante el desayuno o cuando recogían el desastre que habían dejado la noche anterior en la sala.

-¿Tienes todo?

-Sí… por última vez sí ¿Ahora eres mi mamá Kageyama?

-Ya quisieras -se cruzó de brazos recargándose en la pared.

Hinata se colgó la maleta y tomó algunas botellas de agua del desayunador encaminándose a la puerta.

-Dejé comida para que la recalientes, Tontoyama –trató de sonar casual- No te metas a bañar sin sandalias o sin un casco no quiero llegar y encontrar tu cuerpo podrido y desnudo…

-No será así… -contestó cortante señalando que no seguiría su juego infantil.

A pesar de ser un cabeza hueca entendía las reacciones de Kageyama. Lo había rechazado por segunda vez, y ahora era su culpa.

Kana iría a hacerle compañía y eso no le agradaba.

Kana…

Se quedo mirando al suelo.

-¡Ey, idiota, se te hará tarde no hagas el bobo!

-¡AH! ¡Es cierto será mejor que me vaya…!

Hinata camino hacia la puerta deteniéndose en el recibidor para cambiar sus zapatos. Se levanto del suelo y sin dar vuelta atrás trató de despedirse.

-Nos vemos el lunes, Kageyama.

El pelirrojo tomó la perilla de la puerta pero antes de poder darle un pequeño giro a la manija su mano fue sostenida por la del azabache. Mientras su espalda era rodeada por el pecho del más alto, acorralando una vez más.

-¡Kageyama! –trató de darse la vuelta pero fue envuelto en el abrazo el mayor.

-Es tu última oportunidad…

-¿hmmm?

La mano de Kageyama se colaba entre sus dígitos sosteniéndola y atrapándola entre la puerta y su mano. Recargando su mejilla sobre la del más pequeño. Hinata se dio la media vuelta intentando alejar al mayor pero quedando acorralado entre su mirada seria.

-Estoy así de demandarte por acoso sexual… ¿sabes? –amenazó tímidamente el pelirrojo.

-Si no lo haces no lo sabrás… -contestó el azabache evitando por primera vez su mirada. Clavando el rostro en el suelo – sintiendo como el menor lo empujaba ligeramente.

-¡Esta bien! –dijo el menor.

-¿Eh? –levantó el rostro asombrado.

-Lo haré… -dijo evitando su mirada.

-¿Seguro?

-hmmmm… mmm… si…-respondió dudoso.

Kageyama quitó el agarre que encarcelaba al menor a lo que Hinata reacciono dándole la cara.

-Pero… -continuó.

-¿Si?

-Cierra los ojos…

Kageyama se sonrojo, apretó los labios tratando de ocultar su emoción y cerró los ojos.

Hinata lo observo unos segundos, dudando por última vez si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba tomando la camisa del mayor. Rodeando con sus brazos su cuello.

-Agáchate un poco… -pronunció en voz baja.

A lo que Kageyama atendió rápidamente.

-No respires tan fuerte tampoco.

Kageyama abrió los ojos y se tapó la nariz, avergonzado.

En acto reflejo puso sus manos sobre los ojos el mayor casi empujándolo hacia atrás a lo que Kageyama reacciono enojado.

-¿Qué haces idiota?

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! -repitió asustado- ya, ya, cierra los ojos.

Kageyama lo observo y se inclino sobre el menor acercando su rostro para que lo pudiera alcanzar. Hinata alzo nuevamente los brazos alcanzando su camiseta y acercándola a su cuerpo mientras que el contrario lo rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura.

Poco a poco fue pausando su respiración así como la de Kageyama dejaba de causarle cosquillas sobre el rostro. Cerró sus ojos al igual que el azabache, inclinándose lentamente.

La habitación estaba en silencio solo se podía escuchar el "tick tack" del reloj analógico que colgaba desde el pasillo.

Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse. Las piernas le temblaron nuevamente. Trago saliva y se levanto sobre sus puntillas sintiéndose avergonzando de sí mismo a lo que sus orejas ardían sin control. El tiempo se había detenido no había marcha atrás unos milímetros más y sus labios estarían unidos.

-Kageyama -se escuchó en una voz ajena- ¡Kageyama!¡Estas? –la voz resonó mas cerca y alguien abrió la puerta abruptamente separando al dúo de su abrazo.

-¡Bueno ya me voy! –declaró nervioso colocándose las maletas con rapidez.

-¿Shoyo? –dijo la chica, tratando de evitar al misil en el que se había convertido el muchacho.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Qué tal? ¡YA ME VOY KAGEYAMA! –Hinata ato rápidamente sus agujetas y salió corriendo de la casa del azabache sin mirar atrás.

Kana se quedo observando al pelirrojo montar su bicicleta rápidamente sin decir mirar atrás o sin siquiera despedirse apropiadamente.

-¿Se le hizo tarde? -Preguntó la chica observando a Kageyama, quien se encontraba sin aliento recargado en la pared inmóvil.

-Sí… se le hizo tarde.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Waaaaaaaaaaaaa~

Estoy lista para que me claven las antorchas y las trincheras en los ojos y en el estómago por lo mucho que me tarde :c ¡Lo siento!

Pero de verdad no tuve ni un segundo para escribir: Me dio un gripon que me mando a la cama por toda una semana *llora porque paso el 24 en cama mientras su familia comía tamales en felicidad* Luego me fui de vacaciones con mi familia y no tenía ni internet ni laptop y ya que regresé me apuré con muchas cosas de la graduación que tenía atrasadas :c pero dejemos de lado el blahblahberio personal, de verdad lo siento y por eso quise redimirme con un capitulo especialmente largo y con mucha tensión setsual para ustedes :P

Ese Kageyama ya le robo muchos besos a Hinata

(Espero que no me odien por meter un Oc pero sólo es por méritos de drama :P después se ira lo juro)

Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron un review 3 y todos los follows y favs ¡Ya somos muchas! Me da mucho gusto que la historia les está gustando, prometo que ya voy a volver a actualizar seguido, sólo el trabajo me lo permita.

Espero se hayan pasado bonitas fiestas y que este año esté lleno de muchas alegrías para todas ustedes.

BESOS :3

Espero sus comentarioooos :3


	6. Derrotado

Particularmente no creía subir un capitulo hoy, pero heme aquí con un capitulo mucho más largo que el anterior. Tal vez aun me sienta culpable por dejar la historia colgada así como así casi por un mes (I know how that feels). Por un momento pensé en cortarlo en dos para darme un poco de tiempo para escribir, pero no tuve el coraje para hacerlo (aparte de que no supe donde cortarle -*se da un golpe en el escritorio*-).

Sin más los dejo con el fic (es la primera vez que dejo una nota antes del fic pero es que asfdsafdsafdsa *convulsiona* estoy muy feliz por todos los reviews ¡Gracias! *les avienta confeti*

Bueno ya las dejo con el capitulo y continúo al final.

Kissus

**-XoxoxoxoxoxoX-**

**HAIKYUU!**

**ORANGE JUICE**

Capitulo 6. Derrotado

Tres días habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, estaba listo para volver, o eso creía, se sentía nervioso pero al mismo tiempo la ansiedad era más fuerte. El campamento no había ido como lo tenía planeado, o sí, no estaba muy claro. Por supuesto que habían tenido partidos increíbles y divertidos, y no podía remplazar los momentos que había compartido con Kenma a quien sólo podía ver en aquellos campamentos o cuando decidían intercambiar una llamada por skype o por mensaje de texto. Las noches en la posada, junto con Tanaka y Nishinoya eran para partirse de la risa y el aprendizaje que había obtenido mediante la experiencia de un partido retador era invaluable.

Un viaje que valoraba infinitamente pero que no se sentía igual.

A lo largo del viaje y durante toda su estadía en Tokio le recordaron a su setter y no sólo a él, al equipo completo quienes lo extrañaban. Todos se sentían incompletos a pesar de que Sugawara hacia un trabajo excelente como armador, todos se llevaban un pedazo de tristeza al saber que su compañero de batalla no se encontraba en la cancha para ayudarlos a ganar.

No se sentía igual, comenzaban a ser un engranaje bien ajustado y les pasaba esto, no los culpaban. Todo había sido un accidente pero les faltaba una parte de su cuerpo; Como cuando duras sentado en la misma posición por mucho tiempo y la pierna se te adormece. La puedes seguir usando pero simplemente no puedes empujarte a hacerlo, porque la sientes separada de tu cuerpo y por más que intentas debes esperar hasta que la sangre vuelva a fluir.

El sentimiento era general pero quien más lo resentía, quien más se renegaba a admitirlo: Era Hinata.

Aunque lo trató de ocultar, por más que intentó aparentar que se divertía y que su mente estaba fundida con la madera del suelo y el hilo de la red, todos podían ver que no estaba ahí. Que su mente estaba dispersada en otro lado y todos sabían dónde estaba ese lugar.

Se recargo en la ventana del autobús, tratando de enfriar su mente con el empañado cristal. La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban dormidos en sus asientos, donde sólo se escuchaban las risas de Nishinoya y los susurros de Tanaka diciendo "Píntale una uniceja, Noya, una uniceja" probablemente molestando a Asahi; quien sólo se deprimiría por dejar que se metieran con él a pesar de ser mayor, pero más tarde serian reprendidos por Suga o Daichi y se haría justicia. En el peor de los casos el reprendido sería Asahi por ser tan débil de corazón.

Comenzó a golpear su frente contra el vidrio mientras apretaba el balón a su estomago, dejando que las mejillas se le sonrojaran por el contraste de temperaturas.

Las gotas de lluvia que se corrían por las ventanas no le daban un buen presentimiento y el que Kageyama no contestará ninguno de sus mensajes de texto durante todo el fin de semana lo tenían al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

Checó por última vez su celular, intentando aparecer en la pantalla mágicamente un mensaje de texto por parte del azabache pero no había nada. Observó por última vez a su alrededor, sonriendo un poco por la uniceja que adornaba el rostro del as de Karasuno. Suspiró y se acorrucó bajo el jersey que llevaba consigo. Uno extra y de algunas tallas más grande que había empezado a usar de frazada.

Uno con un aroma muy diferente al suyo.

**-XoxoxoxoxoxoX-**

El autobús se detuvo en las instalaciones de la escuela, dejando que los chicos estiraran las piernas y emprendieran camino a casa. Sólo había algunas aulas encendidas junto con las oficinas de maestros, iluminando escasamente el lugar. Eran alrededor de las 10:30 de la noche, y aunque su mamá insistió en recogerlo en el auto a la hora que fuera necesario, este se negó alegando el hecho de que su bicicleta se encontraba ahí y que no había lugar para ella dentro del carro. Siendo un muchacho muy testarudo su mamá aceptó con la condición de que llegara antes de la media noche.

Se despidió de sus compañeros y tomó su bicicleta que había dejado aparcada desde el viernes. Acomodó su maleta en el banquillo trasero justo para empezar a pedalear por el suelo mojado, desesperado por llegar a su destino. No le importaban las manchas o el agua sucia empapándole los talones en el jersey, mucho menos lo resbaladizo del suelo. Él continuó pedaleando hasta encontrarse con la intersección que lo llevaba a su casa o a la del azabache. Ajustó su dirección y continuó por ese camino sin detenerse, sólo iluminado por la pequeña lamparita nocturna que le había integrado hace años a la bicicleta.

Unas casas antes de llegar a su destino se detuvo, bajando de esta para continuar el resto caminando. Lentamente los dientes de la cadena comenzaron a hacer ruido de forma más cronometrada, cargando sólo el peso de su gran maleta. Apagó la lucecilla pues las calles comenzaban a estar iluminados por las luces mercuriales y ya no era necesaria.

Sus pasos eran lentos y temerosos. Estaba a sólo unos metros de la casa del azabache, donde sus piernas traicioneras lo habían llevado sin consultar si quiera por permiso en su propio hogar.

"Sólo vine por el uniforme, el uniforme" se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente mientras más se acercaba. Esa era la excusa que le daría tanto a su madre como a Kageyama.

Escuchó las llantas de un coche acercarse a sus espaldas, obligándolo a subirse a la acera. Lo observó moverse lentamente enfrente de él como si buscara una dirección en específico, deteniéndose justo enfrente de la casa del pelinegro.

Las luces del patio se encendieron y el rechinar de la puertilla oxidada de enfrente resonó. Instintivamente se escondió detrás de un poste de luz, un poste que no era de mucha ayuda pero que disfrazaba un poco su presencia.

-¡Kana! -gritó una voz masculina- …tu mamá está aquí.

Su piel se enchinó, era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz del azabache en tres días y por alguna razón le provocaba cierto calor térmico que se subía hasta sus orejas. Podría estar lejos pero la reconocía.

-¡Mamá! –Dijo la voz femenina, apresurada rodeando el automóvil moviendo su mano animosa- ¡Nos vemos mañana Kageyama!

-¡Cuídate mucho Kageyama! –Anunció una voz adulta, desde adentro del auto– si necesitas quien te llevé mañana envíale un mensaje a Kana.

-Sí, gracias… pero… -respondió con una sonrisa amable y pronunció unas últimas palabras que no logró comprender completamente.

Algo en su estomago se revolvió. Podía enviarle un mensaje a esa chica y regalar esas tontas sonrisas para ella, pero a él no ¿Cómo se supone que lo quería más a él?

El coche oscuro arrancó, mientras Kageyama observaba desde la entrada como se alejaba por la calle poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

Volvió a mover su bicicleta revelando su escondite, para su suerte el pelinegro no lo había notado hasta ese momento. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta de madera asomó su cabellera anaranjada por la barandilla de oxidada.

-¡KA-GE-YA-MA! –canturreó, tratando de sonar juguetón pero en su tono se mostraba algo de molestia. Ocultando el hecho de que había presenciado a la chica salir de su casa hasta ese momento.

-Oh…

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué suenas tan desanimado?! –preguntó el chico desde la acera.

-No es eso, es sólo que pensé que llegarían hasta mañana o hasta después de clases –contestó de forma casual, extrañamente más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Caminó hasta la barandilla y le abrió la puerta- De hecho pensé que hoy dormirías en tu casa de cualquier manera.

-¿No le darás posada a este humilde peregrino? –Kageyama lo vio con cara de pocos amigos, frunciendo el entrecejo- Es broma, es broma, sólo vine por el uniforme. Recordé que todos me los dejé en tu casa después de que… -Hinata hizo una pausa antes de soltar las palabras que intentaba evitar- ¿Es que acaso no me querías ver?- cambió el tema drásticamente.

Kageyama desvió la mirada y empujó al menor con la muleta al interior del patio.

-Sabes que sí… -respondió nerviosamente, apretando los labios de emoción.

La nuca de Hinata tuvo un pequeño escalofrió recorriéndole la piel desnuda que era acariciada por el aire que se colaba entre sus cabellos y la ropa, junto con la sensación de tener al azabache a sus espaldas. Trató de ignorar el comentario mostrándose ocupado al intentar acomodar la bicicleta en el patio.

Los dos caminaron al interior, donde Hinata aventó los zapatos pero sin dejar la mochila que aun colgaba en su espalda.

-Te ves muy bronceado… -comentó el armador- ¿Jugaron afuera en el sol o algo? –Kageyama se acercó a su rostro acariciando un poco sus mejillas descarapeladas.

Hinata abrió los ojos nervioso y con la velocidad de la luz intento buscar una forma de alejarse del contacto del más alto. Escogiendo a su paso la peor forma.

-S…Sí ¡Claro! Pe… pero eso lo sabrías si me hubieras contestado alguno de los mensaje que te mande… -el chico apartó la mano de su rostro y comenzó a caminar- …pero veo que no tuviste ni un segundo para contestarme… ¿Encontraste con quié… -se detuvo para reformar la pregunta- …que diga, con qué divertirte por lo que veo?

Kageyama frunció el ceño intuyendo a lo se refería el pelirrojo, molesto por la implicación del comentario.

-Y bien… ¿A qué viniste en realidad? –preguntó nuevamente, claramente enojado.

-Ya te lo dije sólo por el uniforme ¿Tanto así quieres que me vaya? –dijo el menor sin mirarle a la cara, recorriendo con sus grandes ojos avellana cada esquina del hogar.

-Con ese tipo de acusaciones… ¿Qué es lo que intentas encontrar?

-Nada, nada, mi ropa y mis cosas… eso es todo… -intentaba ser convincente pero sus palabras se enrollaban en su lengua y le evitaban tener una conversación afable con el azabache. Sacando lo peor de sí.

-Si es sólo eso, porque no tratas de buscar en el cuarto… -Kageyama hizo un gesto como si recordara algo que deseaba ocultar y se apresuro a cambiar la frase- …espera aquí y te lo trae…

-No… ¡No! Yo voy por ellas –interrumpió, oliendo lo que el más alto intentaba esconder de él.

-¡Hinata! –Regañó, intentando alcanzar con su pierna lastimada al pelirrojo- ¿Qué tienes? Vienes muy extraño… ¿Sucedió algo en Tokio?

-¡Mucho sol! –dijo enojado, ignorando al azabache.

El chico caminaba hacia la habitación sin siquiera mirar al armador, como si quisiera encontrar las pistas de una asesinato y en frente tuviera al culpable.

-¡Hinata!... tcch –respingó él mayor enojado al tomarle del brazo para acoplarse con dificultad, lastimándose la pierna por la presión que aplicaba al caminar rápido.

Hinata apartó la mano sin mirarlo y siguió caminando hasta la habitación. Kageyama no lo siguió. El pelirrojo estaba molesto, más de lo que se dignaba a admitir, tanto que no podía mirar al azabache a los ojos. Tanto, que no podía dejar de mirar a su hogar como si hubiese sido ultrajado.

-Sólo vine por mi ropa… no estoy buscando nada… -contestó monótono como si de una grabación se tratase.

Kageyama no contesto nada, sólo observo caminar al pelirrojo por el pasillo, resignado. Sin querer había metido la pata hasta al fondo, literal y figurativamente.

Hinata continuó y escuchó como las pisadas del más alto se detenían a sus espaldas para alejarse por las escaleras.

Abrió la habitación y se encontró con lo que sospechaba un futon bien doblado y el aroma de alguien diferente flotando por la habitación. El olor a perfume infantil. Las mejillas se le coloraron y los músculos se le tensaron.

Ella sí se había quedado a dormir como sospechaba.

Rebuscó entre el closet, metiendo su ropa rápidamente. Empujándola dentro de la maleta con odio sin importar si se doblaba o mezclaba con la sucia.

Salió de la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue buscar al azabache por toda la primera planta, dándose por vencido al tener que subir las escaleras hasta la habitación del armador.

-Ya me voy… -dijo desde la entrada.

-Hasta mañana… –contestó desganado, leyendo una revista que tenía en su habitación, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

El pelirrojo retrocedió sobre sus pisadas, sin cerrar la puerta del mayor.

-Cierra la puerta al salir…

Apretó los dientes, sintiendo como el acido se acumulaba en su pequeña bilis, tomó la perilla y le encestó un portazo desde afuera de la habitación.

-¡LO SIENTO! –gritó enojado.

-¡EY! –gritó Kageyama levantándose del escritorio con dificultad, intentando alcanzarlo- ¡Hinata! ¡Idiota, que te detengas! –gritaba molesto.

-¡¿Para qué?! –volteó el menor, unos escalones más abajo del azabache haciéndolo lucir más pequeño de lo normal.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?! –preguntó calmando su voz.

Hinata dejó caer la mochila sobre la madera y apretó la correa de esta con fuerza para arrastrarla por los escalones hasta quedar en el mismo peldaño.

-¿Por qué…? No… ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

-¿Eeeeh? –Dijo incrédulo- ¿Estas así por eso? Eres increíble Hinata…

-Si no me vas a decir da igual si me voy….

Kageyama tomó su mano antes de que decidiera bajarse.

-Ella sólo vino a checar como estaba, sólo eso.

-¿Y el futon?

Kageyama vaciló un poco pero de igual forma contestó.

-Ella se quedo ayer… pero… Hinata, estaba llov…

Hinata tomó la correa y se colgó la mochila caminando cuesta abajo hacia el pasillo.

-¡Ey!¡Ey!¡Ey!

-Es suficiente… Ya me voy… quizá así le puedas enviar un mensaje para que venga por ti mañana… -Hinata volteó a verle e infantilmente le sacó la lengua, desquiciando a Kageyama con su actitud tan infantil.

-Hinata…

El chico caminó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás pero sabía, en su interior, que Kageyama lo perseguiría aunque le cortaran la pierna al día siguiente.

-No paso nada…

-¿Hmmm? A mí no me debes dar ningún tipo de explicación…

-Entre ella y yo… nada de nada… -intentó calmarlo, antes de perder la última gota de paciencia que le quedaba.

-No me importa… -contestó molesto.

-No te creo nada…

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! –gritó enojado.

Kageyama tomó ambas muñecas y lo empujó a la pared obligándolo a encararle.

-Si eso es verdad… si es verdad ¿Por qué me gritas? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué te enojas? ¿De qué me estas tratando de culpar si no me quieres?

Hinata observó al suelo irritado, sin saber cómo contestar aquellas preguntas con sinceridad.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Tontoyama! ¡No lo sé! –respondió irritado, empujándolo con sus muñecas para soltarse de su agarre y dirigiéndose a la puerta más confundido de lo que había llegado.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, pero al sentir como su camiseta era ligeramente estirada por la espalda se detuvo.

-Hinata… ¿Por qué me tratas como si te gustara y luego te alejas…?

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio hasta que decidió encararlo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

-Yo…

Una luz incandescente atravesó las cortinas, reflejándose en todas las paredes de su hogar, distrayendo al par de adolescentes. Se escuchó un auto derrapar, seguido del sonido de alguien intentando abrir el pequeño portón a toda velocidad.

-¡Tobio! –Se escucho a través de la madera de la puerta-¡Tobio!

Alguien repetía una y otra vez intentando abrir la puerta con unas llaves, nerviosamente chocando contra la perilla una y otra vez, hasta darse cuenta que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

-¡TOBIO! –gritó la madre por última vez antes de entrar por la puerta a abrazar a su hijo. Ignorando la presencia del pelirrojo- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¡Eh! –La mujer reclamaba mientras jaloneaba una de las mejillas del azabache- ¿Qué fue? ¿Una fractura? ¿No me digas que jamás volverás a jugar voleibol? ¡Mi hijo! –Gritaba eufórica- ¡MI HIJO, NOOOOOO!

-Mamá eso no…

La mujer sintió la presencia del pequeño Hinata, apartándose del mayor.

-¿Quién eres? –Cuestionó la mujer- ¿Serás acaso un amigo de Tobio? ¿Amigo de Tobio? ¡TOBIO! –mencionó con una sonrisa.

La mujer volvió a abrazar al muchacho.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó avergonzado.

-¿Cómo que "Qué" hago aquí? ¿No es obvio? Tu maestro… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Uka…i? Me marco hace dos días desde Tokio para saber cómo te estaba yendo con la recuperación. Puedes creer mi sorpresa al escuchar que mi hijo estaba lastimado y yo sin enterarme… y luego menciono algo que de un compañero estaba cuidando de ti… -La señora observo al pelirrojo- ¿Podrías ser acaso tú? -La mujer le dio un ligero golpe a Kageyama- pero que muchacho tan más lindo… –La señora acaricio sus cabellos anaranjados de la misma forma en la que Kageyama jaloneaba de su cabeza con rudeza cuando se enojaba, pero de forma más gentil.

-¿A quién le debo las gracias?

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¡Sí! Mi nombre es Shoyo, Hinata Shoyo ¡Mucho gusto!

-Vaya, gracias, no pensé que Tobio tuviera tan buenos amigos en la preparatoria y uno tan dedicado… - la señora regresó la mirada a su hijo- ¡Deberías darle las gracias de rodillas! Pero ya lo harás cuando te mejores -sentenció.

Las mejillas de Kageyama estaban rojas, tanto que el color escarlata le recorría hasta la punta de las orejas.

-No es necesario…

-Claro que si… pero ya no te preocupes más, ya estoy aquí, así que ya no tendrás que cuidar de él ¿Necesitas quien te lleve a tu casa? –señaló la mujer levantando las llaves del auto.

-¿Qué? ¡No…no no! Me vine en bicicleta y ma…mañana iba a venir por kageyama.

-¡Que cosas dices! Gracias Hinata pero desde mañana yo llevare a Tobio a la escuela. Será mas cómodo para ambos y esas cosas… así es como debe ser. Me asegurare de enviarle un regalo a tu familia por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros.

Hinata asintió en silencio, escuchando el sin fin de palabras que la animosa madre del azabache no dejaba de canturrear.

Y así como así, antes de que lo supiera, lo habían echado, amablemente, de la casa del azabache "premiándolo" por su amabilidad. Todo había quedado sin resolver, absolutamente nada, peor aún, sin una posibilidad de un reencuentro hasta nuevo aviso.

Incluso peor… ¿Qué es lo que se supone que le iba a decir con ese supuesto 'Yo…'?"

Maldición.

**-XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX-**

La campana del almuerzo sonó y Hinata se levanto decidido de su pupitre, resolvería las cosas de una buena vez por todas. Tomando el valor necesario hacia el aula del azabache, la cual estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia de la suya.

La noche lo había ayudado a volver a sus sentidos, brindándole la obligación de disculparse con el mayor. Después de todo, Kageyama se había explicado con él, aún y cuando no era necesario aún y cuando él no tenía ninguna razón para mentirle, ni una sola. Después de todo, su relación había empezado a base de una confianza ciega. Claro, hablando de voleibol, pero tal vez podía aplicar en muchas cosas más si lo pensaban más profundamente. Se sentía obligado a solucionar un poco de lo que habían dejado pendiente, ya que gran parte se debía a su propia sensibilidad del momento.

Se detuvo en la entrada y se asomó dentro del aula, encontrándose con el asiento vacío de su compañero.

-¿Hinata? –Preguntó un muchacho dentro del salón- ¿Será… que buscas a Kageyama?

-Hmmm… sí… ¿Fue a las maquinas de afuera?

El chico movió sus manos de un lado a otro negando.

-No, para nada, una chica vino por él y se fueron a comer… su novia ¿quizá?

Hinata trato de reír, pero sólo pudo soltar un bufido irritado.

-No lo es…

-¿Seguro? Se veían muy cercanos… aunque estoy seguro que jamás la había visto…

-¡No lo son! –repitió molesto y se alejó del salón apresurando el paso hacia el lugar más alejado de la sociedad: La azotea. Sabía que muy pocos chicos se asomaban por ese lugar últimamente, porque el sol pegaba muy duro en la mañana pero si era así, era mejor para él. Solo tendría que recargarse en la parte sombreada y comer su almuerzo sin que nadie lo molestase.

"No me molesta" es lo único que podía repetirse una y otra vez, intentando consolarse a sí mismo.

Llegó al lugar y como había predicho el espacio estaba casi desértico. Sólo un grupo de chicas se asomaba por las orillas de la azotea mientras extendían una manta en el suelo para sentarse. Al parecer compañeras de su mismo grupo. Las chicas lo saludaron animosas por lo que decidió acercarse a saludar.

-¿Comerás solo Hinata? –cuestionó una de ellas, mientras desenvolvía su tupper.

Rio un poco y afirmó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿Enserio? ¿Kageyama estaba enfadado contigo o algo? –una de ellas le dio un codazo mientras partía sus palillos para comenzar a comer.

-No es así… -contestó desanimado- ya saben… el no puede subir… por la pierna.

-Ohh… es cierto -le dio la razón sin cuestionarlo más.

-Bueno, si es así ¿Por qué no comes con nosotras? Ya estás aquí después de todo ¿no?

-¿Seguras?

-¡Claro! ¡Claro!-gritaron al unisonó sonrientes.

-Siéntate aquí, que hay mucho espacio en la sombra –indicó una de ellas.

Hinata sonrió pues a pesar de sentirse molesto y desear un poco de soledad, necesitaba estar rodeado de gente que lo ayudara a olvidar sus problemas y aquellas chicas eran lo suficientemente alegres para lograrlo.

Las chicas lo incluían en sus conversaciones e incluso lo hacían atragantarse con la comida mientras le ponían nervioso con sus preguntas y la charla de chicas donde no se medían con sus palabras o los temas de conversación. Sabía que las chicas se sentían cómodas en su presencia porque lo veían como un personaje "lindo" pero no entendía hasta que punto hasta ese día. Terminó su comida y decidió mantenerse al margen sólo escuchándolas reír, como una terapia para sí mismo.

-Ey, ya escuchaste… -comentó una de ellas.

-¿Lo de la chica de la clase B? –intuyó la otra.

-Sí, sí la de basket… Vaya que tiene suerte… pero las cosas le salieron demasiado cómodas ¿no crees?

-Que envidia… Dicen que se quedo todo el fin de semana en su casa, seguro hicieron cosas prohibidas.

Las orejas de Hinata se erizaron y como si se tratara de un perro comenzó a moverlas atentamente.

-¿De quién hablan? –en cuanto soltó la pregunta se arrepintió instantáneamente.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír nerviosas olvidando la presencia del pelirrojo, pero sintiendo inofensivo continuar con el cuchicheo.

-¡Hinata! Pero si tu eres amigo de él… seguro lo debes saber todo… ¡No te hagas el que no! Si por eso estas aquí ¿no?

-¿De quién? –intentó sonar ignorante.

-Kageyama y ya sabes ¡Debes de saber! –aseguró.

-¡Kageyama y Kana! ¿Los has visto? Jajajaja ¡por supuesto que sí. Eres su mejor amigo después de todo.

-Sí, sí –afirmó- ¿Qué no es eso por lo que estas comiendo solo hoy? ¡Y no digas que no!

-Es muy considerado de tu parte dejar que tu amigo disfrute del almuerzo con su novia… –La chica lo tomó de los hombros y elevó un pulgar en señal de aprobación– ¡Bien hecho, Hinata!

-Ellos no están saliendo… -susurró molesto- y tampoco se quedo todo el fin de semana en su casa.

-¿Qué no? –dijeron confundidas.

-Por supuesto que no… –comentó- Kageyama…

-Estas ¿seguro?... –preguntó una de las chicas. Una que estaba recargada en la barandilla de pie, mirando hacia las canchas en el primer piso.

-Kageyama… no es bueno con las chicas…

Ella aparto la vista del suelo y observó a Hinata confundida, balanceando su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

-¿Entonces qué es eso? –señaló la chica hacia abajo.

Hinata se levantó del suelo, caminando hacia la posición de la chica. Asomó su melena naranja entre los alambres cruzados de la barda al lado de la chica, sosteniéndose del alambrado con ambas manos.

Sus ojos avellana se abrieron de par en par. Sabía que Kageyama se había ido con ella, varios chicos de su salón lo habían visto y se lo habían dicho, pero muy dentro de su mente quería omitir la realidad y creer que Kageyama se encontraba solo rondando por las maquinas expendedoras pensando en el voleibol.

Pero ahí estaban, sentados en las banquillas. Uno al lado del otro compartiendo el almuerzo, enfrascados en una entretenida conversación.

El rostro de Kageyama estaba serio pero claramente relajado.

Apretó los alambres y se volteó bruscamente, sentándose en el suelo con agresividad.

-¡Están equivocadas!

La otra chica se sentó y se observaron entre ellas.

-Si tu lo dices… -trató de continuar una de ellas- supongo debe ser verdad… pero…

Entre ellas compartieron risas nerviosas.

-Hinata… pero… sabes... –insistió la que se acababa de sentar- dicen que ellos ya pasaron la noche juntos… y Kana no lo ha negado…

Hinata la observó, intentando decir algo para desmentirlo pero nada llego a su mente, pues era verdad. Estaba furioso. Porque él sabía que era cierto, que no tenía forma de decir que no había pasado. Aparte todos sabían que Kageyama estaba viviendo solo por el momento, mientras sus padres estaban fuera, cosa que había cambiado en el momento menos oportuno.

-¡NO PASO NADA ENTRE ELLOS! –gritó enojado, cosa que sus compañeras jamás habían presenciado. No del pequeño Hinata.

Todas dieron un saltillo y se apartaron del camino del pelirrojo quien se había levantado para salir de aquel lugar. Empezó caminando, caminando rápido, corriendo, cada vez se movía más y más rápido sin mirar a su alrededor.

La cabeza le hervía.

Corrió por las escaleras, tratando de evitar a los estudiantes que se le cruzaban en el camino pero fallando miserablemente en algunas ocasiones, empujando tanto chicos como chicas, quienes soltaban maldiciones a su paso. Al llegar al primer piso una pisada en falso le costó una colisión que provoco que un chico tirara todo su almuerzo sobre unos chicos de tercero, quienes cayeron al piso empujando un bote de basura.

Se levantó del suelo y desapareció del lugar antes de que lo pudieran reconocer, tenía una excelente condición física por lo que salir de ahí no fue gran problema. Escucho algunas risas a lo lejos, preocupándolo. Observó rápidamente a su alrededor descubriendo a sus superiores quienes seguían limpiándose la ropa en el suelo. Su cabeza le iba a estallar, maldijo internamente y deseó que no le pasara nada el chico con el que había chocado, abandonándolo a su suerte. Después lideraría con las consecuencias de ser necesario.

Tan rápido y como pudo continúo corriendo hasta llegar al gimnasio. Escuchó gritos a sus espaldas, seguido del estruendo de algo muy grande, pero no hizo nada.

Esperó en el gimnasio hasta que las clases terminaron, encerrándose en el almacén donde no pudieran verlo. Se subió sobre una de las colchonetas y se durmió, esperando por el sonido de la campana.

No sabía que había pasado después de la colisión, pero comprendía que no se trataría de nada bueno.

**-XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX-**

Al despertar corrió de nuevo a su salón buscando por su mochila y su maleta, cambiándose justo a tiempo para llegar a la hora del entrenamiento. Dejando a sus compañeros con muchas dudas sobre su ausencia.

Las chicas con las que había almorzado ahora le evitaban. Suspiró resignado, pensando en cómo compensarlas por su actitud en un futuro.

Dentro del gimnasio se comenzaban a escuchar las pisadas de sus compañeros dando vueltas alrededor de la cancha, mientras algunos ya estaban terminando los estiramientos.

No había ni pista del azabache por lo que Hinata se encontraba distraído, anonado por la presencia de la puerta cerrada de par en par, esperando que se abriera para revelar la figura del mayor. A su lado Nishinoya y Tanaka mantenían una conversación sobre algo serio.

-¿Enserio los mandaron a todos detención? –preguntó Tanaka.

-¡Incluso al de nuestro curso!

Tanaka estruendo una risa.

-Pobres imbéciles, como quiera se lo merecían –Tanaka se limpiaba las lagrimas- Te lo digo Noya, esos idiotas se lo ganaron. Un ángel castigador les dejo caer todo el karma, literalmente.

-Sí pero el pobre de...

-¡Hinata! -gritó Sugawara- ¿Podrías recoger todos los balones y ponerlos en el depósito? Vamos a empezar a rematar.

-¡Osu! –contestó animado, sin terminar de escuchar la conversación de sus amigos, quienes balbuceaban algo de un tercero desaparecido y algo de un plan para castigarlo.

Detención y pelea. Se había metido en un problema enorme.

Dio varias vueltas por el edificio hasta que por fin y quince minutos tarde el azabache se mostró en la entrada.

-¡Kageyama –gritó energético, olvidándose de su actual problema. Kageyama lo observó de pies a cabeza, poniéndolo nervioso, pero por su propio bien decidió ignorar el gesto continuando con la conversación- Pensé que no ibas a venir… ¿Por qué no te has cambiado?

Kageyama se acercó a él sin decir nada pasando la mano por el cuello de su camiseta, y acariciando su mejilla. El chico se sonrojo al ritmo que las palpitaciones de su corazón se aceleraban.

-Idiota, tienes la camiseta al revés y la marca de la colchoneta en el rostro ¿Te quedaste dormido en el almacén?

Kageyama retiró su mano y siguió su camino mientras Hinata observaba nervioso la ausencia de las letras impresas en el frente de su camiseta. Avergonzado se quitó la ropa rápidamente para acomodarla de manera apropiada. Para cuando termino observo a Kageyama entregar un papel al entrenador Ukai e inmediatamente extender una reverencia. A su lado Daichi intentaba sonreír.

-Es una lástima… pero que se le puede hacer… -Kageyama se enderezó y escuchó las palabras del entrenador- …Si el doctor lo dice será mejor hacerle caso.

Hinata se quedó en su lugar escuchando, intentando disimular su ausencia en la cancha al tardar más en recoger los balones que se encontraban alrededor de sus compañeros, fingiendo que se le resbalaban de las manos sólo para recogerlos nuevamente e infiltrarse en la conversación.

-Sí, será lo mejor… Si es para que te recuperes más rápido no tenemos ningún problema.

-Gracias por entender… -finalizó el azabache dando una última reverencia.

-No hay de que Kageyama…

-¿Tu mamá ya te está esperando? –interrumpió el platinado.

-Sí, ella está afuera esperando en el auto.

-Bueno… espero poder vernos aunque sea por los pasillos de la escuela. Cuando tengas los resultados avísanos ¿sí?

-Claro…

-Cuídate mucho, Kageyama, que te necesitaremos para las nacionales –se despidió Ukai sonriéndole al menor quien contesto con un fuerte "¡Osu!".

Sus compañeros regresaron a la práctica mientras que Kageyama se dirigía a la salida. Hinata rodó un balón hasta sus piernas y corrió hacia él, quien lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede Kageyama?

-Ya te cambiaste la camisa…

-Ahhmmm… ¡sí! -carraspeó- ¿Te vas?

Kageyama se sonrojó un poco y pasó una de sus manos por su nuca.

-Sí… -afirmó haciendo una pausa y sin mirarlo directamente- Hinata… sobre lo del otro día… yo… lo siento

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes… -intentó sacar las palabras de su pecho- lo del be… beso… Kana y yo hemos ha…

El celular del azabache comenzó a sonar.

-¿Mamá?... Sí, sí, ya voy… sí que ya voy…. ¡rayos! –El chico colgó y observó a Hinata nuevamente- sólo olvídalo… -Guardó su celular y sin decir más salió tan rápido como había llegado, evadiendo los balones a su paso.

En menos de lo que se había dado cuenta el entrenamiento había terminado y las palabras de Kageyama aun golpeaban las puertas de su cerebro.

"¿Qué lo olvidara?"

Hinata removió sus cabellos mientras conducía por las calles hasta su hogar, en su ahora individual bicicleta.

Tenía que ser una broma, una mentira. Kageyama, era una persona difícil de descifrar. Primero le decía que le gustaba, le besaba e incluso se enojaba por su incredulidad hacia sus sentimientos y ahora, le decía que "Lo olvidara". ¿Qué parte de todo eso debía olvidar? ¿O se refería a que lo debería olvidar todo completo?

¿Cómo eliminas algo así de tu mente?

Movía los pedales pero sus piernas se sentían pesadas, como si fuesen jaladas por un par de enormes grilletes atornillados al suelo. Levantó el rostro y elevó su mirada nuevamente en aquella intersección que intentaba evitar, la que lo llevaría hacia su casa o la que lo llevaría hacia la del azabache.

Aquel ultimátum le indicaba que no podía ir, no por un tiempo. Dio la vuelta hacia su casa y sintió como los grilles aumentaban de peso, dificultándole el movimiento y aumentando el ritmo de su respiración.

¿Cómo se olvidaba algo así cuando por las noches el aroma de un jersey que no le pertenece lo envolvía bajo las sabanas?

Uno que inconscientemente comenzó a usar desde que se dio cuenta de su existencia dentro de sus pertenencias y que por lo visto no tenía planeado bajo ninguna circunstancia regresar.

No después de los pensamientos indebidos que había tenido bajo la prenda.

**-XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX-**

**Locación: **Tokio

**Día: **viernes

**Hora aproximada: **10:45 pm

-¡Shoyo! –decía una voz calmada a un distraído pelirrojo.

-¿Ah?

-¡Shoyo! –El chico con cabello rubio jaló de su ropa para que le pusiera atención- ¿Para qué me trajiste hasta aquí? Será mejor que…- el chico se levantó y Hinata lo volvió a abrazar de las piernas para jalarlo al suelo, poniendo un dedo entre sus labios intentando que le chico bajara más la voz.

-¡No te vayas Kenma! Solo me distraje un poco -el pelirrojo decía nerviosamente- ¿De qué hablábamos?

-De eso… -señaló el rubio- tu jersey… ¿Se te agrando en la lavadora? –Kenma parecía desinteresado sobre el tema pero disfrutaba del tiempo compartido con el pelirrojo- Sabes… podríamos hablar de esto en la habitación…

Hinata tanto como Kenma se habían escondido entre las maquinas expendedoras que se encontraban junto a las escaleras de la posada. Todo para evitar ser descubiertos mientras conversaban por un rato.

-¿Este? –Hinata rio nerviosamente, ignorando la sugerencia y prestando su atención a la pregunta. Sus mejillas cobraron color rosa, cosa que notó el armador de Nekoma- …No, es un jersey que tome por error…

-¿De Kageyama? –preguntó sonando casi como una afirmación.

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par observando incrédulo el nivel de deducción de su amigo, sintiéndose descubierto al usar la ropa del azabache.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Bueno, es el único del equipo que no está y que no lo necesita… ¿El te lo dio?

-¡No! ¡No! Eso es imposible… ya sabes cómo es Kageyama…

-¿Tú crees? A mí me pareció natural… tú y el son muy cercanos después de todo…

La temperatura de Hinata se elevó haciendo que el chico se encogiera dentro de las ropas de su compañero, intentando fundirse con el material de la ropa por la vergüenza.

-¿Será que ya están saliendo? –preguntó sin ningún dejo de vergüenza.

Su mirada se perdió por un segundo, incrédulo de la pregunta que le acababan de realizar. Sintiendo como de su cabeza salía humo por la implosión de sus neuronas ¿Por qué Kenma creía que estaban saliendo?

-¿Por… po.. por.. por qué piensas eso? –tartamudeó.

-¿No es así?

El chico apartó sus ojos del pelirrojo y prosiguió a observar la pantalla de su celular para contestar un mensaje de texto.

-Era sólo una suposición pero siempre he pensado que tu y Kageyama estarían juntos… -hizo una pausa mientras bloqueaba el aparato para luego observarlo- …eventualmente… pero si no es así ignórame.

El chico era un manojo de colores.

-¿No te parece raro? –intentó cuestionar.

El celular del chico se encendió con un nuevo mensaje el cual contestó rápidamente, respondiendo la pregunta del pelirrojo sin mucho interés.

-No

-¿Ni aunque seamos los dos hombres?

-No

-Y si… si te dijera que –El chico trataba de expulsar las palabras- ¿Qué ya nos hemos besado?

-¿Qué se supone debo de opinar de eso? –el rubio lo miro extrañado.

-¡Lo que sea! Sólo dime…

-Supongo que ya lo veía venir…

-¿Eh? –Dijo confundido- Kenma ¿Por qué? ¿Seguro? ¿Kageyama y yo? ¿Kageyama Tobio y Hinata Shoyo?

-Tu y Kageyama, en mi opinión… –los dedos del felino se agilizaban en la pantalla mientras hablaba con el pelirrojo-…siempre tienen ese acto de estar furiosos el uno con el otro pero en realidad se quieren mucho ¿no? Son como esas parejas que pelean todo el tiempo pero que si a uno de los dos le sucede algo el otro se muere… -Hinata jamás había escuchado tantas palabras salir de la boca del rubio por lo que estaba asombrado tanto por la revelación como por lo mucho que habían sido observados por sus rivales- por eso me parece normal…

-Es verdad que me preocupé mucho cuando se lastimó pero… ¿Piensas que es mutuo?

-Sí

Hinata elevó sus manos atrapando de los hombros e él rubio, provocando que el setter de nekoma comenzara a inquietarse. El chico se levantó del suelo soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo para caminar por el pasillo, intentando evitar al pelirrojo. Suficiente interacción humana había tenido por un día y con Hinata eso significaba agotar sus energías por el resto del mes.

-Kenma… ¡Kenma espera! -el chico lo perseguía intentando sacar más respuestas por parte del mayor.

-¡Kenma! –Gritó Kuro, regalándole una mirada asesina al pelirrojo, quien había secuestrado al valioso armador- Te hemos estado buscando como locos… ¿Y que fue esa forma de contestar mis mensajes?

-Ninguna en especial… -contestó el felino.

-¡Ey, ey, ey! ¿Te sigues metiendo con nuestro armador, zanahoria? –Cuestionó agresivo un muchacho con mohawk al pequeño Hinata- ¿Te estaba molestando Kenma? –El joven rapado observo al rubio quien sólo negó con la cabeza fastidiado- ¿Y si raptamos al chibitan para enseñarle una lección? –Preguntó malicioso el as de Nekoma.

Hinata dio un respingo y se detuvo sobre sus pisadas escondiéndose detrás de un muro.

-Ya le enseñaras una lección en el partido de mañana… - el azabache hizo una pausa para mirarle- Por hoy eres libré… -El capitán de Nekoma le dio una señal para que se retirara y el pelirrojo comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, sólo deteniéndose para una última pregunta.

Giro sobre sus pies observando como se llevaban a su amigo a regañadientes, por lo que elevo la voz.

-¡¿Y si es mutuo Kenma?! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bien por ti entonces –contestó el chico sin mirarle, desapareciendo con sus compañeros.

A lo lejos, un grito mucho más fuerte que el suyo le llegó a sus odios y supo que estaba en problemas.

-¡¿Quién ESTA GRITANDO A ESTA HORA DE LA NOCHE!? –gritó Daichi desde su habitación.

-¡Tú también lo estás haciendo ahora! –intentó tranquilizar Sugawara en un segundo grito.

**-XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX-**

**Gdsagsagdsa Ahora si *se tira por el suelo***

Este capítulo estuvo larguísimo (o eso creo yo ¿?) si las fastidie con tanto blablerio es porque sadfsadfasdfsa todo esto es importante para los sucesos que se vendrán más adelante…. Oh boy…

PERO POR FIN *Le pone una corona de flores a Kenma* ¡POR FIN HINATA ACEPTO SUS SENTIMIENTOS!

¿Se les hacia raro que estuviera tan nerviosito e irritable durante todo el capitulo? Hohohohhhoho ¡HALLELUJAH! *empieza música de coro religioso*

¿Les gusto la mamá de Kageyama? En mi opinión creo que tienden a poner sus padres súper bitchy y a Kageyama como un niño abandonado, pero en mi mente no puedo alejar la imagen mental de que Kageyama en realidad es un niño mimado al que suelen dejar solo por cuestiones de trabajo o cosas así y se siente solito( Sólo vean su carita de chiflason cuando algo lo emociona *internall screaming*) (¿sólo yo pienso así :c? ¿no? ¿Alguien?)

Me disculpo por tantos oc's en este fic, es como si ignorara la existencia de los personajes oficiales pero en el capitulo siguiente tendrán apariciones más grandes ¡SE LOS JURO! (Todo sea por el drama)

Anyway… espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que no las este aburriendo con el desarrollo de la historia, ya pronto se vendrán los besos, apapachos y agarrones nivel M+ (Fifty shades of Orange Juice) jajajaja

Besitos

**¡Dejen un review! **

*Los leo todos y cada uno con mucho amor y trató de contestarlos sin ser super creepy*

Sus palabras alimentan esta historia y el alma deprimida de esta triste escritora.

Btw… ¿les molestaría si en algún capitulo escribo en primera persona? No es necesario pero podría ocurrir ¿Qué opinan?

Ciao~


End file.
